When the Moon Reaches for You
by Imogen74
Summary: Based on "Sabrina," Jane is a young Aesir maid going off to Alfheim to study, and she loves Prince Thor. What happens when she returns to find Thor engaged to someone else? Lokane Rated "M" for now.
1. Chapter 1

_When the Moon Reaches for You_

* * *

The dome of the sky stretched in a vast expanse overhead. There were many tiny pixels of light, each representing a sun, each containing an almost infinite amount of energy to burn on an on for countless years.

Jane was leaning out of her window, admiring the scene from her room. She was still so young, but she knew, without doubt, what Yggdrasil called her to do.

Study the stars.

Now, on Asgard, studying stars was not something that most did, for it was thought that most knew the secrets of the Tree. Nothing more could be discovered.

She didn't care. She would be leaving in two days to study on Alfheim. There she would travel amongst the many shades of light and learn what her mind longed to understand.

She wasn't scared, though perhaps, a touch sad.

"Jane! It is long past your bedtime, child!"

"Not a child," she muttered. "Yes I know, father!" she called back. Jane went to bed, curled with a smile, and thought about the Prince she would be leaving behind, even though she was quite certain that he never gave her a thought.

After all, her home was practically the All-Father's stable.

But Jane harbored quite a crush on the Prince, and her father knew it. Though Jane wasn't aware, part of his insistence on her leaving was fueled by this crush. He believed that if she had some time away from the Prince, she would learn to forget him and move on.

He underestimated the depth of her regard.

* * *

Asgard was in its hay day, thriving with the All-Father sitting on the throne and two promising Princes in his wake.

It was natural, then, when his eldest, Thor, came of age, to seek a suitable bride.

Thor loved the ladies, and he made no secret about it. He loved them for the many (many) pleasures they afforded him. Thor was a favorite, mostly because he was blithe, but also for his strength that the Aesir so admired. When it was announced that a search would commence for a wife for the Prince, many young ladies swooned and wondered if the royal family would consider an Aesir.

He spent many days in the courtyard, sparring with the Warriors Three, in jubilant violence.

"Come Fandral, what say you?" Thor wiped his brow with the back of his hand.

"I have no opinion on the matter, m'lord," and he bowed with a smirk.

"You will not accompany me to her house? 'Tis but a mile or two," and he set his sword down and wiped his hands free of sweat. "And she has that lovely sister…" he winked.

"I think not. You enjoy yourself, Thor. I need to be getting back," Fandral bowed and left.

It mattered but little to the God of Thunder. He would go and visit the maiden…

Thor went to the stables to retrieve Sleipnir, Odin's mount, with a smile.

And above him, perched in a tree, sat Jane, watching him. She wanted to take the opportunity to say goodbye to him.

Jane launched herself out of the tree, landing in front of Thor.

"Jane!" he exclaimed, jumping back. "It is something when I'm taken unawares!" he laughed. "But you cannot fool me, young Jane…I thought I heard someone!" and he turned and went into the stables.

Her chance lost, her shoulders fell. "No. It was no one."

Much later that evening, Thor came riding back to the Palace with a lovely maid behind him on the mount. They were laughing raucously, and with display. Jane had been keeping an eye out for them, and having packed for her journey the next day, she was mucking about the place waiting.

She watched as the two dismounted. Watched as Thor guided her to the garden…

…and Jane covertly trailed behind, peeking over shrubs and such to gain audience.

"You are the loveliest, Sunna," he brushed her long golden hair from her face, and kissed her cheek tenderly.

"Oh, Thor!" Sunna giggled. "You're only just saying that to win favor!" but she wrapped her arms around him.

"Of course I am," he quipped, and pressed her against a tree…

Jane's eyebrows rose as she saw the Prince lifting the maid's skirt around her waist. She decided it was time for her to leave.

Head hanging, she walked back to her and her father's house behind the stables of the great palace. She didn't want to go to Alfheim, nor did she wish to stay on Asgard. She was miserable, and that was it.

She fancied she was in love with the Prince, and feeling hopeless, decided she should probably just leave.

"Jane?"

Damn. "Yes father?" and she went to the kitchen where her father sat.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Mm," she replied, playing with her sleeve.

"It is a great opportunity, child. Not every girl gets to study Yggdrasil the way you will. It is only offered to the Aesir, and only to the best students."

"I know father."

"I love you, Jane."

She smiled. "And I you."

He got up and went over to her, kissed her forehead. "I will see you in the morning."

She watched as he ascended the stairs, then went over to the window. "Morning," and she nodded, then went up to her room.

Jane took the bag from its place on her bed and crept back downstairs. She scribbled a note to her father about how much she loved him, how she would miss him, but leaving Asgard was not really what she wanted.

She left out the bit about really wanting Thor.

She slipped out the front door and went to the stables…

…and, quite literally, ran into the Prince.

But not Thor…his younger brother, Loki.

"Jane Foster! What are you doing?" he scanned her person, his eyes rested for a moment on her bag. "Where are you off to at this hour?"

"I…" she swallowed. "No where."

"Then why do you need a bag?"

"Well…" her mind was unaccustomed to making tales, so her hesitation was enough to prove that she was about to.

"Come with me," and Loki offered her his hand.

"No…I really must…" she feared he would take her to her father.

"I thought that you said you weren't going anywhere," and he smiled.

"I'm not. No where of consequence, anyway," her chin lifted a touch.

"Then you may come with me," and he pulled on her arm, taking her with him.

"Your Majesty," Jane hissed as she fumbled along in his wake. "Where are we going?"

But Loki didn't answer, he merely continued to lead Jane down a path. After a few minutes, he stopped. "There," and he pointed to a small pool of water.

Jane looked, and saw in the water, the bright lights of Yggdrasil reflected, yet minimized…she could almost touch it…"Beautiful."

"You are off to Alfheim, I understand, to study the Tree?"

"Yes," she looked at him. "How did you know?"

"Well, I was listening to your father speak with Odin just a day ago. He is lamenting your absence already."

Jane shrugged. "I do not doubt it."

"But, it would seem, judging from your bag, that you are either eager to get there, or else eager to stay put," and he smiled.

Her eyes snapped to his. "Pardon me, Your Majesty, but you do not know me."

"No," and he folded his arms in front of him. "But I know enough of people in general to know that most do not go sneaking about at night with a bag unless they have concocted a plan to leave."

Her eyes fell to the pool. "I'm…nervous."

"'Tis natural to be so."

"I'll be gone for so long."

"How long is the program?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Ten years."

He chuckled. "Ah, but a breath. Jane, you will be back before you know it. And you will have unlocked the secrets of the Tree…"

"Everyone will forget me. I'll come back, and everything will have changed."

Loki looked up at the sky. "There will be changes, yes. But I promise you. I shall remember you."

"You don't even know me," she protested.

"Nevertheless, I promise, that when you return, I will recall this conversation, though I shall speak not a word of it to anyone," he looked at her. "Agreed?"

She looked up at him, and she nodded.

Loki smiled. "Now, off you go."

Defeated, Jane went back to her house. She went to bed.

And the next morning, she boarded the Bifrost for Alfheim.

* * *

 _A/N: So, here we go! I wanted to do something funny, having tarried long in some sad stories...and though "Sabrina" isn't the **funniest** story, it has its moments. And it is ripe for Lokane. _

_I'm not abandoning anything! Just taking a detour._


	2. Chapter 2

_One year later…_

Jane was sitting in her classroom in the university she attended on Alfheim. She had enjoyed academic success, but missed Asgard.

And Prince Thor.

Jane sighed and turned back to her charts.

Later that night, she was writing to her father…

 _Dear father,_

 _Alfheim is lovely at night. There seems like there is music constantly playing. Sometimes I think that there is._

 _I miss you and home so much. Though you were right, I needed to go, it doesn't stop the feeling I sometimes get. But I know that you mean the best for me._

 _I hope that you are well, and that the palace still lights up at night, even though it is getting colder._

 _Jane_

He put the letter down and sighed. She seemed so unhappy. He sighed…many years lingered between Jane coming home and the now.

Perhaps he should send for her if she was so dissatisfied.

Foster got up and went to the gardens outside his small house. He went to the stables and began to brush the royal horses.

"Hello, Foster!" boomed the Prince, entering the place.

"Oh, hello, Your Highness," and he continued his work.

"And how are you this morning? Fine day, is it not?" a wide smile crossed his face as he patted the horse.

"It is, Your Majesty, yes."

Thor's brow creased. "Something is pressing upon you, I see it. Come, tell me what ails you."

Foster sighed, and turned toward the Prince. "It's Jane, sir. She seems so unhappy."

"Your daughter?" Thor looked at him quizzically. "She is on Alfheim, is that not so?"

He nodded, dropping her gaze. "For nine more years, sir."

"But a blink of an eye. We are Aesir, my man! It will pass in no time!" and he mounted his steed.

He nodded once more. "I hope so, sir."

Thor laughed and left.

And Jane's father went for a walk in the garden.

* * *

Alfheim held a glow to it almost constantly, and Jane often walked the place at all times. What was particularly fortunate was that the Realm's sun was always in slight sight, so the darkness was never terribly deep…Jane could enjoy walks at nearly any hour, and quite frequently did.

She was melancholy, those first few years in the elfin Realm, and chose not to hide that fact, nor make much of an attempt to alter it.

She was alone.

Though through her solitude, Jane discovered herself. She spent her time in some quiet introspection, and began to relearn what it meant to be Jane Foster. For ten years she studied hard, she did most everything that was asked of her, and that which she didn't do, she refrained with good reason. She was a person who understood, for the most part, who she was and what she wanted.

Jane desired respect. She was no fool.

She wanted to be loved.

She wanted to go home and make some life for herself and her father. He was getting old. He would need to take his rest…

She would apply to Odin to be an advisor. That was what her studies readied her for. She understood Yggdrasil, and she would seek to counsel him in his foreign affairs among the Tree.

* * *

Jane was readying herself after her stint in Alfheim, and was smiling.

And though she would never admit it, she was also readying herself to see Thor.

She sighed, and left for the Bifrost.

Heimdall was standing at his station, and the portal began to churn…he was waiting for the visitors from Alfheim…and he knew that Mr Foster's daughter would likely be among them.

…and there she was, falling onto the floor. "Hello, Heimdall! I'm back!" she smiled.

The seer nodded.

Jane shrugged. She picked up her bag and began to walk to the Rainbow Bridge.

Just as she did so, she stopped.

There was Thor, speaking to someone.

Jane swallowed, but continued on, ready to be as natural as possible to the Prince.

He noticed her as she approached, and turning from his companion, smiled at her. "Greetings, young Lady. What brings you to Asgard?"

Jane stopped. "I'm…coming home."

"Indeed? Well, allow me to see you there," he turned, nodded to his companion, and began walking with her. "So, you are Aesir…"

How could he not know this? "I am."

"And have you been gone long?"

"Yes, quite some time."

"Well, welcome back!" he beamed at her. "You do look familiar, now that I get a proper look…" his brow furrowed. "Stop," and he took her hand, and examined her face.

Jane's visage curled a soft smirk. "Shall I step into the light?"

Thor laughed. "Won't be necessary…I'm certain that I'll get it…" and he turned and walked with her down toward the palace. "I trust you live nearby?"

"Quite close, yes."

He nodded, and they entered the palace grounds proper. "Your father…I've seen you with him…"

"Many times," she smiled.

"I knew it! He's a diplomat!"

"Hardly," and she turned toward him.

"Hello, Jane Foster," came Loki's voice from behind Thor. He was walking at a swift pace, and passed them both in the hall. "You appear to be well. All grown up, I see," and he nodded, leaving them both there.

Her eyes had fallen at Loki's greeting, and she swallowed, looking at the Thunder God. "Hello, my Prince," and she curtseyed.

"Jane Foster," Thor whispered. "How could I have missed this?"

"You never paid much attention before, I don't see how a few years would make much difference," and she looked at him.

He smiled, cleared his throat, and nodded. "You are quite right, Jane," and he took her hand. "But allow me to see this to right. There is to be a great party this evening, and it would give me immense pleasure to have you there as my honored guest."

Her smile was wide. "A homecoming," she stated. "That is very kind, Your Majesty…but what would the King say?"

"Enough with these formalities!" and he took her down the hall toward the back of the palace, where the stables were housed. "It will be a homecoming, indeed! And there will be merriment, and dancing…"

"…and will you take some ladies with you after a spell, and will you walk with them in the gardens?"

He side eyed her. "You have seen much, little Jane," he replied, reaching the stables. "But I wish only to spend time with my neighbor. It has been far too long since we've spoken!"

"Hardly at all, I'd say," but she was still smiling.

"And I mean to see to that immediately, Jane, if you allow it."

Her eyes began a withering glare, but Thor was so handsome, how could she remain cross? "Of course. I haven't much in terms of appropriate formalwear…"

"I can have a gown tailored…"

Jane laughed. "You didn't let me finish. I have a gown, but it is not much. I'll take it out and see what I can do to make it more suitable."

"With you wearing it, m'lady, I'm confident it will be radiant," and he bowed.

Jane sighed and turning, went to find her father.

"Be careful, brother," Loki's voice was just behind Thor.

"Careful? When have I ever been careful?" he smiled, and turned toward him.

"Precisely my point. Let us not forget the arrangement father has made with the Light Elves. The King would not be pleased to see you in the arms of a local," and he turned, walking back to the palace.

"Who said anything about arms, Loki? I am merely offering her a welcome. Nothing wrong with that," there was a decided spring in his step, and a grin he could not suppress.

Loki looked at him. How tiresome to be constantly reigning in his elder brother. "Thor, please do not get yourself carried away this evening. The party is for diplomatic purposes. Mending of bridges. Not for your…" he cleared his throat and rolled his eyes. "…conquests."

"She's a girl, Loki."

"Aye. And the last girl nearly started a war. Please, do be mindful of your position and that of the crown."

"I don't need you and everyone else telling me what to do, nor to remember my position. I know quite well who I am. Jane and her father are our friends," Thor began to walk away. "It would be insulting not to invite them."

"But you didn't invite her father," Loki muttered, and left the hall.

* * *

Jane was unpacking. She was positively alight with anticipation. To think, she would be going to the party at the palace that evening, after so many years of longing to go! It was too much, and she nearly giggled.

But she didn't, because that wasn't who she was.

"Jane?"

"Hello, father," she turned, smiling. "What do you think of this gown?" she held it up to him, and then to herself. It was a cream color, with silver embroidery. "It isn't the grandest of gowns, but I like it well enough."

"It is very fine, child."

Jane was still smiling. "Child? Haven't you noticed, father? I am a woman now."

"Aye. I have noticed," and he sat on the chair in her room. "I would like you to be careful tonight, Jane. You hold a whimsy about you, and you're reaching for the moon."

"No, father," Jane went and kissed his forehead. "The moon is reaching for me," and she turned away from him, laying out her gown on the bed, her mind full of wonder.

* * *

Thor was waiting by the door near the gardens, his arms crossed in front of him, an expectant look upon his face.

"Waiting for someone?"

He turned to find his father there. "Aye, father. Jane Foster will be arriving shortly. She is just home from Alfheim."

"From Alfheim, is it? Well, a merry party it will be. I trust the Elvish Princess had made her acquaintance during her stay?"

Thor swallowed, understanding the implication. "I will need to ask Jane. She did not mention it when we spoke earlier."

"Yes, well. See that you do. A family such as the Foster's should be acquainted with their Prince's future wife. They have watched you grow. They will want to know her," and Odin patted Thor's arm, and left him.

Thor was always rather headstrong…his might was not limited to his brawn. He would need to concoct something to drive a wedge between him and the stable manager's daughter.

Odin walked through the hall, bustling with people, when he spotted his younger son. Loki was not exactly his first choice for many things, but he was an able liar, a mischief maker…this might suit him well. "Loki!" called Odin from a short distance away.

And Loki sighed somewhat. Odin seldom had anything useful to say to him. He doubted that this would be an exception. "Hello, father. Once again you've outdone yourself. The party is magnificent."

"Cease your meaningless compliments. We have a situation of a dire nature on our hands," and he took Loki's elbow and guided him to the map room adjoining the hall.

"A situation? Dire? I doubt it, Odin. There is nothing in all the Realms that can be so dire so that you may not bask in the people's adoration for the evening," he was ushered unceremoniously into the rom.

"Jane Foster," was all he said as he closed the door.

Ah, yes. Loki had seen this coming…though he was rather shocked at the timing. She had only just arrived home that very day. "What? The stableman's daughter? What of her?" and crossing his arms in front of him, leaned against the table at the far end.

"Your brother has designs on her," Odin spat, walking to the window. "And I've had enough of his frivolity. He needs to settle, and if he cannot choose one, then the Throne shall."

"What if he chooses Jane Foster?"

"He cannot!" he turned. "I have already arranged his union with Saga. She is a lovely lady, and will make him a dutiful wife."

"Does Saga know that she is to fulfill Thor's duty?" he smirked.

"None of that now, Loki. I require a service of you."

Loki rolled his eyes. "I can imagine."

"Now, I know that it has been some time since you have wooed a lady…"

"How do you know this?"

Odin looked at him with his single eye, meaning to be unnerving, but having a more comical effect. "Can you deny it?"

"Aye, I deny it. Emphatically so," and he stood away from the table and glared at Odin. How tiresome he could be. "I am no virgin, father. Nor am I unversed in the ways of seduction. You wish for Jane Foster to fall in love with me? Is this a challenge?"

He was like clay, his youngest son. "Only if you can succeed."

"You'll have your Elfish wedding, Odin. And you will have your blood of the maid on your hands. I only hope that Foster doesn't kill you in the process," Loki turned to walk from the room. " _He_ loves his child," he opened the door. "And do not presume, even for a moment, that I do not understand what you are doing. You know my weaknesses, and you exploit them at every turn. For my part, when I succeed, I will need permission to leave Asgard and pursue my talents elsewhere in Yggdrasil."

"You wish to leave your home?"

"Nay, father. I wish to leave you," and he closed the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane walked through the garden on her way to the palace. She had tried to do herself up as best she could…she added a necklace to the gown, and pulled her hair up. Though the style wasn't nearly as popular on Asgard, Alfheim's ladies wore it often.

She was positively shaking with excitement. She was no fool, though, and knew this evening would be a one off. Thor was engaged to the Princess of Alfheim, and Jane could never compete with that.

That did nothing to dissuade her from going to the party and fantasizing that on that evening, _she_ would be the one who Thor took to the gardens and kissed softly. Was it infidelity on his part? She didn't know, nor did she care much. The decade away had taught her bravery, or perhaps more aptly, apathy, towards others' opinions. She was Jane Foster, for better or for worse.

As she approached the palace, she saw through the glass doors, a large and imposing figure in the doorway. Thor…

She smiled broadly and went up to the entrance. She curtseyed, and looked up at him, eyes bright. "Your Majesty."

"My Lady," and he took her hand and kissed it softly.

Her heart leapt, and she blushed deeply. "Shall we have a turn about the room?"

"No, I think I would prefer to dance with you here," and he led her out of the immediate area to the gardens.

Jane was pulled close to the Prince, and they swayed in time to the music emanating from the hall. "Won't they wonder where you are?"

"I do not care."

She sighed. How wonderful to be living the daydream she had so often! To be in the arms of the man whom she loved, (at least it felt that way) and to have no other care nor concern…it was almost too much, and she nearly giggled.

But she didn't, because that's not who she was.

Thor pulled away from her. "Dearest Jane…where have you been?"

"Over by the stables," she smiled.

He laughed. "Right there…my entire life."

Jane shrugged. "Why would you look there? No one else does."

Thor took her face in his hands. "I'll never look away again."

"Aren't you engaged?" she said stiffly as he pulled away from her.

"You know too much," he replied with a frown.

"Mm…I think I know too little."

Thor took her hand and pulled her away, into the gardens. "Jane, let us talk in a more secluded place. By the stream…"

"And you'll bring some wine. And you will whisper things, assuring me, and tomorrow it will all be forgotten."

He swallowed. "I cannot deny…"

"I don't wish to be used, Thor. But I will meet you, and we will laugh, and then tomorrow, you must remember your fiancee."

He sighed. "Meet me there," and he walked back into the palace.

Jane's heart was pounding. She should not be doing this, she knew. She understood how the world worked, and she was no fool.

Thor could never be with her.

But the heart wanted what the heart wanted, and that was that.

She made her way to the smallish stream below the garden proper, and sat on a rock in the pale moonlight.

* * *

Thor hurried through the hall, past adoring Aesir, and arrived at the dining hall to obtain two glasses of wine.

"Where are you off to, brother?"

Thor jumped. "Loki! I…" he blanched a bit.

"Have you forgotten? Saga is in the room just there. She was inquiring after you a few minutes ago."

"Saga?"

"Your intended?" he smirked.

"Of course I know that she is my intended! Listen, Loki, I have but a night or two before my nuptials are announced, and I intend to enjoy them."

"How much?"

"Pardon?" he gathered the glasses.

Loki took them from his hands. "You are embarrassing yourself and your fiancee. I'll take these to Lady Foster. You speak with Saga."

"I won't…"

"You shall," interrupted Loki. "And I'll explain to the Lady."

Thor's face contorted a bit. There was no use in arguing with him, for Loki had a point. "Be gentle, brother. She is a sweet thing."

"I always am," and Loki took the glasses with him, leaving the palace.

Thor followed him with his eyes, he turned, and went into the room where his betrothed waited for him. It was but for a short while…he would need to escape and get to Jane later…he spotted Saga, found her gaze, and smiled.

…he was very attracted to the stable man's daughter.

* * *

Jane's fingertips ghosted along the tops of the sweet blooms in the garden. She sighed. How incredible these turn of events!

Of course, she was wise. She knew that the All-Father would never allow her to be with Thor. Not only was she a commoner, but he was intended to another for the good of the Realm.

So much for love.

But Jane would have this evening, and future looks and smiles, and the knowledge that for a few hours, Thor wanted her. It wasn't much, but it would be enough.

"It is a pity that you have no partner out here. The music can still be heard rather well."

Jane turned abruptly, shocked to see Prince Loki approaching her. She smoothed out her skirts, swallowed, and curtseyed.

"Now, Jane Foster. We are beyond that, wouldn't you say?" he handed her a glass of wine.

"Are we, Your Highness?" and she took it and sipped.

"I believe so. If you recall, the evening before you left for Alfheim, I made a promise to you," he smiled.

She blanched…she hadn't thought about that evening in years…"Promise, sir?"

"Aye. That I would remember you, and that while things would change, I would remember you and your fear," he took a sip of wine. "It seems that little has changed but you. And as you see, you had nothing to fear at all. You've returned a Lady, and a beauty."

Jane's eyes fell. "I am no beauty, Your Majesty."

"Loki," he corrected, and stepped toward her.

"Loki," she nodded.

"…and you are beautiful enough that Thor has lost his mind."

Her eyes snapped to his. "I beg your pardon?"

"Indeed. He has completely forgotten that he is engaged to the Princess of Alfheim. It is known but little, but I am quite certain that Odin has confided in his son these marriage plans," and he smiled once more.

"I see."

"I'm sure that you do."

Jane stepped away from him. "And so you are here to deal with me."

"Deal with you?" his brow furrowed.

"To convince me leave to the Prince alone," and she nodded, taking another sip of wine.

"Nay, nothing so nefarious."

"What, then?"

Loki put his glass down on a small wall, took Jane's and did the same. "To beg for a partner."

Jane's eyes went wide. "To…you mean, you wish to dance with me?"

His eyebrows crept up his forehead, and his hand reached for hers. "It's all in the family."

Jane swallowed once more, but allowed herself to be led into a dance with Loki. And as it happened, he was quite good…she was soon lulled into a rather peaceful motion, and smiled to herself. "I've been in love with him my whole life," she muttered.

Loki sighed silently. Of course she had been. Everyone was in love with his brother. "Tell me Jane, how long do you think you'd be dancing with Thor here?"

"Oh, I don't know. Some time, I imagine."

"And what else would you do with him?"

Jane pulled away slightly. "I…"

"Would you tell him about your adventures on Alfheim? About your father? Surely you wouldn't tell him your heart."

"No, I do not think that that would be appropriate, considering," she was still in his arms, though they had ceased their dance.

"Would you expect him to kiss you?"

Her arms fell from his. "I would never presume…"

But Loki placed his hands on her arms, and smiled. He lowered his face to hers, and gently claimed her mouth in his.

It was quite soft and rather innocent, which was why Jane was confused by the action of her heart, the vessel was beating rather emphatically against her ribs, and she was grateful that Loki hadn't pulled her close enough to feel it.

"It's all in the family," he whispered as he pulled away.

She was shocked, and couldn't reply.

Loki let go of her arms and stepped back. "Shall I see you home?"

Jane swallowed. "No, that won't be necessary."

"Is there a message you'd like me to deliver to my brother?" he picked up the two wine glasses.

She snapped herself out of her trance. "I'm leaving, then?"

"Not unless you want to, Jane. I merely assumed…we are not far from your house."

"Can we stay here a few minutes longer…?"

He smiled inwardly. The maid was very easily touched. This would not be a difficult undertaking. "If you like."

Jane nodded and sat on a bench nearby. "Are you attempting to distract me, Loki?"

Blast! She was quicker than he thought…he sat next to her. "No, not at all. I told you that you are very lovely. I am merely enjoying your beauty."

"That sounds rather…untoward, for a Prince," she smirked.

"No more so than anything Thor has done."

"I imagine he whispers honey phrases in maidens' ears…caresses their shoulders…mentions other attributes he admires beyond their physical beauty," and she looked at him expectantly.

Was she offering him strictures on wooing ladies? He didn't know whether to laugh or have her arrested. "You do not think much of physical beauty then, Jane?"

""Tis a fleeting thing, Loki," and she looked to the sky. "There are things which remain that are much more lovely than a pretty face. I would prefer someone to see those things in me. It means that they see _me_. I spent ten years of my life cultivating my essence beyond my face. It would be nice to have that recognized."

He was looking at her quizzically. A maid who did not want to be recognized for her beauty. "And you think that Thor would see you?"

And she smiled, her gaze finding his. "I do not know. He hasn't been given the chance."

He smiled. "Jane, I know my brother. He sees what he wants, and his gaze seldom reaches beyond the end of Mjölnir."

"Perhaps," and she folded her hands in her lap. "But if you were me, you'd like for him to have the opportunity."

"That is what you want? An opportunity for Thor to see you? As you see yourself?" he sounded doubtful.

Jane stood now. "It isn't how I see myself, Loki. It's that I am so much more than when I left. I am not child, and that is how he remembers me. I want him to see that I've grown up. And if he likes me…"

Loki stood. "You think he will fall in love with you?"

"I don't know. But I would be wretched if I never found out, or never tried."

Loki's back went up, and he looked at Jane…solemn and cerebral Jane Foster. "Far be it for me to stand in the way of love. I'll report to him that you wish to see him tomorrow, Jane. Is that agreeable to you?"

She nodded, a smile spreading across her face.

Loki bowed, took her hand, and kissed it. "Good evening, my Lady," and he turned and left her there.

This was going to be much more difficult than he thought it would be. Or at least, more trouble. He would need to arrange to have them meet, and interrupt their meetings…how tiresome. Instead of merely spending a few days in her company, now he needed to concoct plans and such.

All because she was bright.

Loki reached the palace and took the empty wine glasses to the kitchens. And to compete for a maiden's love which he had no desire for, any interest in…with _Thor_. Odin had better see to more than his safe passage. This was insupportable.

Of course it was possible that Thor would have no interest in her, either…that he would sincerely fall in love with Saga…

Loki waved his hand and filled his glass with more wine.

That was certainly possible. Saga was of course, very lovely. All the Light Elves were. Perhaps he should focus on that, instead of the stable man's daughter…

* * *

Jane walked into her house, and lit a candle.

What a very odd evening!

But she knew that the All-Father had sent Loki, and that made her smile. She was a danger, and needed to be dealt with.

She did not believe that anything would come of her spending a few days with Thor, but she wanted that now. She had entered the evening wanting the evening, but left it having been kissed by a Prince, and now she wanted that as well.

For though Loki's kiss was very nice, she wanted to feel Thor's lips on hers…

Perhaps she would never stop wanting, and she sat down.

Well, sooner or later the Crown would insist that she stop. And then she would.

But she would have some fun in the meantime.


	4. Chapter 4

He decided on something less conspicuous…

So, no cape. No armor, no large boots…he would wear traditional Aesir clothing. After all, he needn't _always_ be the mighty Thor.

The strides were long and deliberate, albeit slightly muffled, and that was by design. He didn't want to attract the attention of the King or others.

Out into the gardens he went, noticing the fortuitous cloud cover, and noting that it was odd that there should be, Asgard was ordinarily quite bright.

Thor reached the Foster's house, and tapped slightly on the door.

"Why, Your Majesty! I did not expect…"

"Hello, Foster. Fine day, is it not?" and he stepped inside.

"Ah…" and the man looked into the cloud-strewn sky, wondering what he meant by it. "What brings you here?" and he closed the door.

"I am come to inquire after your daughter, sir. We have an arrangement."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. As I understand it, I am to meet her here," and Thor sat expectantly.

Foster offered a slightly curious look and then nodded…before much else could happen, Jane was in the room, smiling and walking toward the Prince. "Your Majesty," and she curtseyed. "I did not expect you so early in the day."

"An eager man is not to be gainsaid," and Thor rose from the chair, taking her hand and kissing it. "You are radiant, my Lady."

Jane blushed slightly. "Shall we walk?"

He nodded, and the pair took their leave without another word to her father.

Foster was put off somewhat, but shook his head. He knew that his daughter would not listen to any advice he might offer.

And she may suffer a broken heart as a result.

* * *

Jane was absolutely flying…she was arm in arm with Thor, and they were meandering about the palace perimeter, lazing the afternoon away. "What sort of tales do you enjoy, Thor?"

"Tales? You mean stories?"

"Yes," she smiled.

"Well…Eddard the Great is a good one."

"Oh! As when he was holed away in the dungeons, plotting his escape, and the Jotuns were about to strike, but he summoned the seior, and disappeared…"

"I was thinking of when he slew ten thousand men on the battlefield in Muspelheim. But the escape was thrilling, too."

Jane nodded. "What do you know of Yggdrasil, Thor?"

"As much as a Prince is required."

She stopped to admire some flowers along the path. "What are these? I see them only sparingly."

"The blooms? I do not know," and he took her hand and began teaching circles in her palm.

She shivered at the contact. "What is a Prince required to know about the Tree?"

"Well, the Nine Realms. Our enemies. Our allies. Our outposts. Where we trade, what we trade…that sort of thing."

"And…culture? The elements? Distances and time?"

Thor laughed. "You are a student of the Nine, Jane. I have little use for that information."

She wanted to protest. A Prince of Asgard certainly _should_ know about those things, in her mind. She smiled and shook her head. "It is odd weather for Asgard, don't you think?"

"I do not want to talk about the weather, Jane."

She swallowed. "What shall we talk about, then?"

He stepped closer. "I do not wish to talk at all."

"Then what shall we do?'

He smiled, and leaned toward her, claiming her mouth. Jane's breath hitched, and she returned his kiss…

…he was eager, and pushed her into a tree a foot away…Jane found it difficult to keep up, for she was rather inexperienced.

She finally pulled away, a bit short of breath, and placed the palms of her hands on his chest, pushing slightly.

"Was it too much, my Lady?" and he tucked a stand of hair behind her ear.

"Maybe," she breathed.

He chuckled. "I will take better care in the future."

"Mm…" she turned and moved away from him, back onto the lane. "Let's go closer to the palace. I'd like to spend time in the gardens there."

"Very well, as you like," he took her hand and led her to the palace.

"Thor, do you think that Odin would want to have another advisor?" It wouldn't hurt to mention this…to perhaps gain an audience with the All-Father before her heart broke.

"What sort of advisor? He has much of what he needs."

They went through the gates and entered the grounds. Well, she may need to bide her time. "And what do you do all day? Spar with the warriors?" she smiled.

"Much of my time is spent in the company of the Warriors Three, yes."

She nodded. "That, and wooing ladies."

"Jane," he said, turning to her in the sunlit garden. "I am sorry that you've seen that aspect of me. Please understand that while I have been rather…liberal in my attentions to young ladies, I am quite capable of being honorable."

"I hope so, for your bride's sake."

He smiled. "What if there were no bride?"

Her heart stopped. Her palms began to pearl sweat. No bride? Surely he was playing a game with her…"I don't know what you mean."

"I think you do, you Jane…" he took her face in his hands. "I've been such a fool…" and he lowered his face to hers, took her mouth, and kissed her.

…Jane might have thought that this was the most exciting thing that ever happened to her. She may have believed it…but it was so unexpected, so rash, that she hardly knew what to think…

And then it was over.

He pulled away.

"Thor! Odin is looking for you," came Loki's voice emerging from the palace, coming closer.

Thor sighed heavily, and dropped his hands. "Will you stay?"

Jane nodded.

"Perhaps Loki can keep you company while I see what Odin wants."

She nodded once more.

He smiled, and Loki emerged. "Oh…apologies, my Lady. I did not know that my brother was entertaining."

Jane shrugged. "You weren't interrupting."

"Loki, might you see to Jane's amusement while I see what father wants?"

"It might be some time, but I'd be happy to…distract her in your absence," he smiled at Jane.

…and she regarded him crookedly. He used the very word she had the night previous to describe his actions, and she cleared her throat. "It's not necessary, Loki. I am perfectly capable of…"

"Nonsense!" exclaimed Thor, and he went to her, and took her hands. "I know that he can be tiresome, but it is for a short while, Jane. Allow him to entertain you. It will keep him out of mischief," and he winked at her, and turned to Loki. "Keep a close eye on her, brother. I will return posthaste."

Loki was smirking, and nodded to Thor dramatically. "So, Jane. Was Thor keeping you enthralled with his fascinating conversation?" he folded his hands behind his back and approached her.

And she adopted a defensive stance, folding her arms across her chest. "He is amusing enough, Loki. Riveting conversation isn't everything."

"No," he replied with a lilt. "Perhaps not. But I believe that I heard a wise person say that there is much more to someone than a pretty face, and that a developed essence and intellect is a desirable thing…that beauty fades. Tell me Jane, when his beauty fades, what shall remain?" he smiled.

She was humiliated at his parroting of her words the night previous. She had proclaimed these very ideas, and now…"He is a good man."

"Yes, if not a touch dull," and he approached her. "Come, Jane. Let's not tarry here long. The day is young, and there is much to be enjoyed in the palace."

"We are going inside?" she could not recall the last time she had been inside the palace proper.

"If you wish…I thought that the library might offer some amusement. You are a recent graduate, yes?"

"Yes," she smiled. She had longed to see the royal library …she had long heard of its wonders.

"Follow me, my Lady," and he struck a quick pace.

After walking a considerable expanse in the palace, they at last came upon huge double doors at the end of a long corridor. Loki went to them, and opened them dramatically.

Jane walked in behind him as he closed the doors…and she was humbled at once by the sheer amount of volumes stacked along the walls. Her eyes scanned them, as they reached higher and higher up to the ceiling…she turned on the spot, drinking it all in. "How many?"

"Pardon?" he was standing next to her.

"How many books are here?"

Loki laughed, and went over to a huge hearth, lighting a fire. "Oh, a few thousand, I imagine."

"A few thousand," she whispered. "Have you read many of them?"

"Mm…yes. I'd say most, even," and he took one tome, and sat with it by the fire. "On an overcast day, there is little to do save read," and he opened it.

Jane was beaming, and she sat across from him. "Does Thor often come here to read?"

He looked at her confusedly, then laughed. "Thor?" and he laughed again. "Thor. Jane, I'd be shocked if he knew where this room _was_. I doubt he has ever darkened the doorstep."

"Oh," she muttered, a bit dejected. "Well, there must be something that he would like to read. I can help him find it."

"Unless it is a battle map," and he opened the book, "I doubt he'd be interested."

Jane swallowed. This she was not expecting. "What are you reading?"

"I'm reading the origin stories of Helheim."

"Oh?" and she perked up a bit. "Maester Colborn had taught us the origin stories of the Realms. They were thrilling."

"Which ones were your favorites?"

"Well," she sat back. "I suppose Jotunheim was pretty incredible…how the ancient ones drew from the deep wells of Niflheim, and mixed with the rock of Yomi…and there was the land of the giants."

"You like that story? Why?" he put the book down.

"I'm not sure…but it seemed as though everything was born of fire or light…but Jotunheim was born of a mixing of things, not just emerging into existence. I liked the idea of a commingling."

His eyes squinted at her. "An amalgamate."

She smiled. "Just so."

Loki cleared his throat and shook his head, breaking his gaze. "Interesting. And what else did you learn?"

"Oh, all sorts of things. What did you study?"

"I? Mostly the seior…how to manage it. Control it."

Jane nodded. She had heard that he was a great sorcerer. "Should I be wary of you, Loki?" she smiled.

"Oh I would, yes," but he laughed. "Have you read the Prose Edda? Or any poetry from other Realms?"

"Some, yes. Not a lot…do you know any?" she asked eagerly.

"My dear Jane, you are talking to the expert on Yggdrasil poetry," he smiled.

* * *

"And what of these other Midgardian poets?" Jane asked. "Are they all so melancholy?" she paged through the book gingerly.

"No," and he pointed to one. "This…Walt Whitman fellow…he is rather spry."

Jane read a line from the poem. "He is, isn't he? He certainly admires nature."

"And love…" Loki said in an undertone.

"Love?" she looked up at him. He was rather close…and he was looking at her. She backed away a touch.

His gaze fell. "Yes…see here? 'There we two, content, happy in being together, speaking little, perhaps not a word.' It is love…"

Jane thought of Thor at that moment…and she swallowed.

Loki cleared his throat. "Is that how it is with Thor? You're simply happy being in his company?"

"I…" her brow furrowed. "Yes."

"I've never known that," and he snapped the book shut.

"Never?"

He smiled at her. "Surprised?"

"Well, you are a Prince. I imagine most ladies would be happy to…"

"One would think…but then they see Thor."

Jane colored. "Everyone likes him, then?"

"Surely you understand that," and he sat back.

"Yes, I suppose. But you are more than…"

"Please, do not placate me Jane. You are better than that."

"I'm not!" she smiled, sitting back in her chair next to him. "But I think that maybe you simply don't try."

"I don't try."

"Maybe. When was the last time you attempted it?"

He tried to hide his knowing smile. "I cannot recall."

"There! You see? You are out of practice."

"And what of you, Jane?"

She paused. "Me?"

His eyebrows went up his forehead a touch. "You. Have you known love in your young life?" he stopped. "Save Thor."

She swallowed. "I have not."

"Out of practice, then?"

She laughed. "I suppose that Thor will need to teach me."

"Mm…he is an impatient tutor."

And now her face fell. "What are you suggesting?"

"Nothing… _untoward_ , Jane. But perhaps I can offer you some advice when he…"

"Oh," she thought that he might be saying that she should practice on him…in a physical way. That certainly would not do. "When he…what, exactly?"

"When you may have trouble understanding his motives," this would work very nicely in his favor. He could spy on Thor, while turning Jane against him.

"Why would I do that?"

"Call it an experienced man aiding an inexperienced lady understand the heart of another experienced man."

Jane looked at him with doubt. "I'd need to sleep on it."

"Take all the time you like," he clapped his hands. "Well, shall I see you home? Thor is taking a good long while."

She nodded. "All right."

Loki stood and pulled Jane's chair out for her, and took her hand in his as he waved his other hand and replaced the books on the shelf.

"I might want to know more about how you command magic than Thor's heart," she laughed.

"I can do that as well."

"Is there any end to your expertise?" she teased.

"Mm…nothing comes to mind."

"Surely there is something that you don't understand," Jane replied.

Loki pondered that for a moment. "Well, there is one."

"Yes?" she craned her neck to afford a better view of his face.

"Why in the name of Odin would a bright young lady fall in love with a man who is not near her intellectual equal…"

And at that, she fell silent.


	5. Chapter 5

"What did she say?" Thor was rubbing his hands together.

"Nothing of consequence. She and I spoke about books, stories. That sort of thing. But she always directed the conversation back to you, brother," Loki was sitting, twirling a pen in between his fingers, and smirking slightly. He was smiling because Thor was off to Alfheim in the morning, by Odin's design. The All-Father had arranged for a meeting to take place between the Princess Saga and Thor.

And Loki could move in sans the hindrance of an overzealous Thunder God.

"She's a clever one, then?" asked Thor with a slight smile.

"Well enough."

"Not smarter than you, no doubt. But all the same, I'm unaccustomed to having a lady who may outwit me," he fastened his belt.

 _Then I imagine you are not as successful with the ladies as you claim…_ "Never fear, Thor. I'm certain that there are areas wherein you are more accomplished than the lady," and he set the pen down, and rose. "I shall keep her entertained in your absence," he paused. "Are you seeing her now?"

Thor's grin broadened. "Aye…for a short spell. Tell me, brother, what am I to do about this? I fear that if I do not seize this chance with Jane, it will all be too late…I vowed to myself long ago never to live with regret."

"You're asking me advice?"

"I suppose I am," he looked at Loki, standing there with his smile, disbelieving and doubtful. "You are the wisest person I know…"

"…don't let Odin hear you say that."

He grinned. "…and I value your opinion."

"I am shocked, Thor, by these revelations. Never would I have guessed that you held me in such esteem. But I digress," and he walked toward him. "You should do what is right for the Throne, but only if it doesn't interfere with your heart."

"That…" he laughed. "Is likely the worst advice I've ever received."

Loki shrugged. "Go see your Lady," he patted his arm, then turned and left.

He thought it was particularly amusing that Thor was asking him how he should act… as though Loki would give him sound advice! Thor was merely fishing for information about whatever Odin had in store for him. He cared not about Loki's opinion.

And so he didn't offer one.

Thor would go and have some fun with Jane, and Loki would visit her tomorrow.

And then it would begin…

* * *

Jane heard a disturbance at her window, and she went to look out of it.

There was Thor, tossing pebbles up to it, like some lovelorn schoolboy. She smiled at the sight, and almost giggled, but didn't, for obvious reasons.

She opened the window. "What are you doing?" she hissed.

"I've come to see you, my Lady. Can you meet me?"

Jane nodded, then closed the sash. She grabbed a wrap, and extinguishing a candle, ran downstairs.

"…I thought you were reading and then going to bed…" came her father's voice.

"In a bit!" she yelled back, and ran into their small garden. Jane smiled and curtseyed, and in a breath said, "You're the Prince, my Lord. You can knock."

Thor took her hands in his. "But wasn't it more romantic and exciting to meet this way?"

Jane nodded. He had used the word _romantic._ And her heart missed a beat. "Where shall we go?"

He answered by taking her hand and leading her to the small stream in the lower gardens surrounding the palace gates.

* * *

The air was warm and sweet. Jane's back was against a tree, and Thor was pressing into her, his hands roaming her body, examining her…he touched her neck, her shoulders, and skirted her breasts slightly…all the while devouring her mouth.

Jane kept her hands on his shoulders and arms, until finally she pulled away from him. "Thor…please…"

"Am I hurting you?"

"No, but…" she wanted him to stop. "I need some space," and she walked away from the tree. "You are too experienced, and you aren't taking into account my lack thereof."

"Apologies, my Lady. Perhaps I was too eager."

Jane swallowed and nodded. "Why are we here?"

"Well," and he cleared his throat as he approached her. "I am to leave for Alfheim in the morning."

"Oh."

"Jane?"

"What would you like for me to say? I imagine that you are off to see your intended, all the while making love to me here," and she crossed her arms in front of her. "I have no desire to be a mistress, my Lord. This is not a game I had bargained on playing."

"What am I to do, Jane? The All-Father demands it."

"Demands that I be a whore?" she spat. "And what of my desires and feelings? Have you considered them at all?"

"I…"

"No. You have not," she turned away from him. "I like having this time, too. And I fully expect that this to be fleeting. But I won't be used in such a manner. No daydream is worth that."

"Jane…" he touched her back with his fingertips.

"What."

He swallowed and dropped his hand. "What would you have me do?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes, then turned toward him. "I would have you act as your heart demands, not your father. I would rather lose you to your own lack of feeling than what Odin desires for you. Your duty to the Realm can be fulfilled with an Aesir, can it not?"

He took her face in his hands. "I do not know, young Jane…"

"Do you love me?"

He searched her face. "I don't know."

Her gaze fell. "Well, when you sort it out, do let me know," and she turned, leaving him alone in the garden.

* * *

There was a knocking on his door. It was persistent and he was agitated by it. He checked the light…still rather early, but late enough that he should not be disturbed.

Loki chose to ignore it.

 _Bang. Bang. Bang._

It was louder.

He sighed and opened his door…

"Brother…" he said in a breath.

"Thor?"

And he went in, stumbling about…"Loki…you must help me…" his voice was hoarse.

And Loki rolled his eyes. Such theatrics were part of Thor's persona, and it was irksome in the extreme. "Of course, but what…?"

"Jane," and he looked at him. "She is cross, and I am leaving on the morrow. Please," and he grasped his arms. "Tell me. What am I to do?"

Loki searched his brother's face, looking for some indication that he was exaggerating.

He found none.

"Have you apologized?"

"I haven't done anything."

Loki shook free of Thor's grip and stepped back. "Tell me."

"Everything was fine," he ran a hand through his hair. "And then we began talking about my departure, and she asked me if I loved her."

There was a pause. "…and?" Loki supplied.

"I told her I did not know."

He crossed his arms in front of him. "I take it that the Lady was less than pleased with that response."

"She wasn't making sense! She was saying that she did not wish to be a whore, that I needed to live my own life! She doesn't know me Loki!" he was overwrought. "But by the gods I love her!"

This stopped him. "You love her?"

"With all my heart."

Loki was momentarily taken aback by this, but collected himself. Thor was not in love with Jane Foster. He was merely having a tantrum about being made to do something he did not wish to do. He resented the whole of it, and Jane would be his scapegoat. Loki nodded. "What would you have me do?"

"Tell her for me. I cannot face her. She is too cross," he said softly. "You have a way with words…you can tell her, then report to me in a day or two."

"You want me to tell her that you are in love with her?" this was a bit much, even for Loki.

"Please, brother. It is the only way."

"Only way for what?"

"To win her," he replied.

And now he saw more clearly still…Jane was but a prize to him. He did not truly care for her.

But to Loki, she was a ticket out of Asgard and away from Odin.

Either way, the Odinson's had successfully utterly objectified the young maid, whose only crime was falling in love too easily.

* * *

She was mixing herbs from the garden, making elixirs for her father when he fell ill.

And then there was a rap at the door.

Jane wiped her hands on her apron, and opened the door.

She did not expect to see Loki standing there.

"Good afternoon, Jane," he said with a smile.

"Loki," she smiled in return. "What brings you here?"

"I have a message, but I think we should perhaps walk the gardens. It is a lovely day."

She hesitated a moment, then nodded, and went into the house. "I'll be back in a bit, father!" she called, and took off her apron, and wrapped herself in her shawl. "Apologies for not receiving you properly," and she curtseyed. "I was merely surprised by your presence," she rose. "Your Majesty."

"Jane, I have asked you to call me Loki. That has not changed," he smiled and offered her his arm.

She wrapped her own in his, and they began to walk. "You said that you have a message?"

"I did, didn't I?"

She looked at him. "Are you always so playful?"

"I am. It is no fun to always be serious."

"I had heard that you were taciturn and solemn. Often abrasive, even."

"Such lies are spread about that which no one understands," he replied, but he was smiling. "'Tis true, I am often melancholic, but it should not follow that I am abrasive or solemn. I am playful... it is an excellent diversion from such fits of gloom."

"Are you gloomy?" she looked at him as they found the path.

"Are you?" he returned her look.

"I…" she looked ahead of her. "I suppose that I can be. But certainly not always, nor indeed, most of the time."

"That is no answer Jane. Everyone has the ability to be anything at all."

She chuckled slightly. "Then no. I wouldn't say that gloomy is an apt descriptor for my person."

He nodded. He enjoyed talking with her. She was more than bright, as he had thought but two days ago. "I think it very apt for me. Gloomy is something that I am quite often."

"But why?"

"Because my father does not love me as he loves Thor. Because people fear me. Because no one cares enough to understand…" and he looked at her and stopped. "But these are the musings of an adolescent child."

"What do you want, Loki?"

He looked at her very steadily. "Someone to understand."

She swallowed. "I know what that's like," and she dropped her arm from his and went to the stream, softly rippling in the glow of midday. "It's difficult, living your life in a dream. I'd always been smarter than my fellow girls at school. They assumed that I'd never marry," she pulled her wrap closer. "They said that no one would want me, for honorable men want a dutiful wife, and I would never be," she paused. "They also said that I was too ugly to attract a worthy man," she finished.

"They were all fools," Loki said, coming up beside her.

"They weren't. Not exactly, anyway. I'm very much alone, and I learned to live with that. Perhaps that's why I was so taken with Thor. He was safe," and she turned toward Loki. "But then, I became enamored of _him_ , and that was that," she smiled. "What do you want people to understand about you?"

"That I am a Prince also, and that I am more than a pawn in a larger game," the irony wasn't lost on him as he uttered this.

"A Prince, to many, is everything."

"Not when you already are one, Jane. Perspective is key to a happy and wise life," he plucked a bloom from the riverbed and handed it to her. "For instance, your schoolmates were absurd. You are the loveliest creature in the Nine."

Jane blushed as she took the flower. "Thank you, Loki. But you are too kind. I am no such thing, and I'm happy for it," she turned and began to walk toward the palace once more. "And I think that you are so much more than what people say."

"And what is that?"

"That you are a spoiled brat and a dangerous manipulator."

His hand went to his chest. "I am not spoiled!" and he laughed…a slight sneer behind his mirth.

…and Jane laughed heartily.

* * *

They had been walking for some time, and Jane was lost in the conversation she was having with him. She thought he was an invigorating interlocutor, and was having some fun. "…but you never gave me the message," she observed, sipping wine on the terrace.

His face fell a touch…he had been lost in the day, in the conversation with Jane, that he had rather forgotten his purpose. "Ah, yes. I am sorry…the company has been so diverting," and he took another sip. "My brother wanted me to tell you to enjoy yourself during his sojourn to Alfheim, that he will return as soon as he is able…and," Loki paused, then held Jane's gaze. "He loves you."

Jane's face hardened. "He loves me," she returned.

"That was his message," Loki thought it best to be honest at this juncture. He knew that if he withheld this information, it would come back to haunt him.

"I need to go," and she stood. "Thank you for a lovely afternoon," and she turned.

Utterly bemused, he stood also. "Have I offended you in some way, Jane?"

"No," and she faced him, her hands holding her skirts, balling the material, her breath coming heavy. "But your brother has," and she turned once more, taking up a quick pace.

Loki stood and followed her. "Jane!" he called.

"I need to get home!" she called behind her. _Wretched man! He has used me for the last time!_

He caught up with her and took her arm. "Jane, what…?" he saw the tears welling in her eyes. "How has Thor upset you?" he paused. "Other than the obvious."

She laughed. "What's the obvious?" and she wiped her eyes.

"His lack of bathing, for one. His table manners for another. Shall I go on?"

Jane was laughing. "No, but that makes me feel slightly better."

"Then tell me…how has Thor's love reduced you to tears and offended you?"

"I gave him the chance to declare himself, and he waits until he's in Alfheim and in the arms of another," she looked down and turned away. "I think that he must be telling lies…for he cannot be true, if he were, he would have told me to my face."

Loki sighed. His brother, for all of his experience with ladies, was painfully daft when it came to them. "Jane, I cannot tell you what Thor meant by it, but I can report that he was since and upset when he asked me to tell you this. He is seldom moved thus…" this was marginally true.

She looked at him through her tears, and smiled. "Thank you," and she leaned toward him, and pecked his cheek. "When will I see you again?"

"I think that tomorrow is a very fine idea." Loki smiled.

Jane nodded, then turned, and made her way down the lane.

…and he thought that tomorrow, he might take her someplace romantic…

* * *

 _A/N: I'm trying to respond to a few reviews, but for some reason, more recent ones are not popping up on the page, and when I try to respond via the email, it says that the link is broken :/_

 _So…apologies. I'll keep trying!_


	6. Chapter 6

She never minded the smell, though she was the only lady who didn't. She couldn't decide if she didn't mind because she had grown accustomed to it, living so near, or if the smell of horses honestly did not phase her.

She rather thought the former.

Jane was brushing some of them…it was a lulling action, and she felt calm and serene.

She mildly wondered what she would do if Odin told her he didn't want her to advise him. She wasn't inclined to marry, save Thor…

And she sighed.

Jane wiped her brow with her sleeve and wondered if she really would ever marry. It was certainly what her father desired. But Jane knew her heart, and only the fiercest love could induce her into matrimony.

Did she love Thor fiercely?

No, and she adjusted the harness on the horse. No, but she could imagine herself to. She loved him, but it was a subtle love, born of adoration and attraction, not common experience or interest.

Jane knew that he was basically a good man, and that he was often torn between right and wrong…and she knew this because she would hear him occasionally in the gardens arguing with the young ladies he brought there. She sensed real turmoil there, and she admired him for it.

She gathered up the things and left the stables, clicking the door behind her.

She was being unimaginably silly. Of course nothing would come of this thing with Thor. He was a crowned Prince of Asgard, intended for the Princess of Alfheim. Jane was a mere commoner, who happened to live in close proximity to him.

And now he was assigning a babysitter in the form of his younger brother. How humiliating!

"Lovely day, is it not?"

Jane turned to see Loki. "You always appear out of no where," she smiled. "Is that by design, or are you merely that stealth that no one notices your approach?"

"Bit of both, I imagine," he smiled at her. "So…I thought that we'd venture into the village today, Jane. What do you think?"

"You needn't entertain me, Loki. I can manage fine."

"Thor asked me to…"

"Well, I'm fine. I thank you for your concern, but I can keep myself busy," she walked passed him.

"Jane, what has happened?"

"Not a thing. I merely don't wish to take up your time. You are a Prince, and I'm certain that you have other things to see to than your brother's jilted lover," she replied, not unkindly.

"Has it occurred to you that I enjoy your company?"

"I…"

He went over to her. "We needn't go into the village. But I insist that we enjoy some of this day together," he held out his hand. "Come, my Lady," he smiled.

"But I smell like a horse."

"Then it will be like Thor is here with us, and you needn't be sullen," he smiled.

Jane laughed and took his hand. "You don't like him very much, do you?"

"I love my brother, Jane," he replied, aghast, but with a smirk. "But he can be a bit much for my liking," they headed for the palace. "He's also not nearly as marvelous as everyone believes," he couldn't help but add that in.

"No," she said. "But…"

"Pardon me, I forgot your heart," and he opened the door for her.

"I imagine you know him in a very different manner. He's…" what was he? Jane blushed. "…well, he's…"

"…brawny?" Loki supplied.

She laughed. "Yes, there's that…but he's also sweet…"

He led her to the veranda, and asked one of the women there to bring them some fruit and wine. "Are you certain we are talking about the same Thor?" he sat down across from her.

Her eyes fell to her lap. "There is not nothing to what you say. It's true, I don't really know him all that well."

"But you love him."

And she looked at him. His face was searching hers. Jane couldn't answer. When put that way, she sounded ridiculous.

"You loved him yesterday, Jane. Has anything changed?"

"No," her voice was small.

"Well, then. You love him, and that's that," he smiled, and fruit and wine arrived. Loki poured her some, and she accepted it.

"Have you never loved, Loki?"

"No. Not in the way that you mean."

She sipped. "In what way, then?"

Loki took some berries and put them on his plate, poured himself some wine. He didn't know just how much information he should be divulging to the young maid, but it somehow felt right to be confiding in her…"From afar, usually."

"Oh." Jane felt suddenly quite bad…though she knew he would loathe pity.

He smiled at her. "No need to feel any sympathy for me, Jane," and he reached and touched her hand that was on the table.

Jane looked at his fingers touching hers…and she slowly pulled her hand away. "Everyone should experience love, Loki."

"My mother loves me," and he sipped more wine.

"It isn't the same thing."

"No? And what would you have me do, then? Shall I woo as many ladies as Thor has? Visit the brothels? Shall I fall in love with a prostitute?"

Jane blanched and turned away. "I am no prostitute," she turned back toward him. "And falling in love is falling in love. The heart wants what it wants. There is little to be gained in resisting."

Loki swallowed. "I of course…I did not mean to suggest…" and he hadn't. He had gone too far, made it too personal. "Never fear, Jane. I know that I couldn't compare to Thor. So it is for naught," and he shifted. "Shall we walk?"

"No. I think that I ought to be getting back," she made to leave.

"What's it like, Jane?"

"What's what like?" she sat back again in her chair.

"Falling in love?" he painted an uncomfortable look on his face, enough to incite some more pity.

"It's…" she looked to the sky. "It's as though part of you were walking around outside of yourself…you become possessed. And you don't feel complete unless you are with your love."

"Sounds painful."

She smiled and looked at him. "It is, in a way."

"Why would anyone want that?"

"Because without it you are never whole."

His gaze fell, and after a pause, "I can walk you back if you like."

"No, I'm fine," she stood, and he along with her. "Thank you again. You are doing a very fine job, Loki," she smiled.

"It's my pleasure. And it is hardly work," he nodded and turned. He felt a sudden need to be out of her presence.

Loki walked quickly to his rooms and closed the doors behind him. He swallowed, his breath was fast and his heart was pounding…he looked at his hands, and noticed that they were trembling.

He strode over to the balcony and went outside…soon, he would be free of this place and he could do what he liked without Odin's gaze upon him. Soon he would be his own man, confident and…

…he thought about what Jane had said about being whole. He had never felt that, but he dismissed it as a result of his life on Asgard. Always criticism, never love. Always dismissals…always _Thor._

She was distracting him with her pithy observations and had no idea what she was talking about. She was a simpering child with no information nor wisdom, nor…

He closed his eyes, and knew instantly that that wasn't true. Jane was very wise for as young as she was.

He had mucked up this afternoon. He would need to rectify that. Immediately…Odin hadn't granted him a lifetime to win this young maid.

* * *

Jane was brushing her hair. The sun had fallen behind the mountains, and a burgundy hue basked the terrain in light. She was looking out of the window, admiring the tableau, as though it was artwork, and not an actual vision.

She sighed, and then something caught her eye.

It was Loki…

He was by the stream just below, skipping stones on the water.

She had felt rather bad about the scene earlier; it wasn't his fault that Thor had asked him to keep her company in his absence.

She hesitated a moment…he could be irascible, despite his protests, and she did not know if he desired solitude.

She then dismissed it, as they had become friends, and she thought it perfectly acceptable to see him. She made her way downstairs, and left for the stream.

Her footfalls were soft as she approached him…it was then that she noticed that he wasn't skipping stones…

He was lifting the water from the stream and letting it fall, making a splashing noise. As he would lift the water, he would turn it in midair, and alter the color somewhat…when it fell back into the stream, the colors would mingle, and make a swirl of hue.

She gasped.

He turned.

…and smiled at her. "Hello, Jane."

"What are you doing?" she breathed.

"Playing," he turned toward her.

"Show me?"

He held out his hand, and she went over to him. "Here," and he stood close behind her, his fingers wrapped around her wrists, and she felt a warm sensation curl through her digits. "That is the seior," he whispered in her ear.

…and she felt a tingle in her spine…

He directed her hands down, and moved his fingers over her wrists again…the water was brought up, shaped like an orb, into the air. "What color?" he asked her.

"Violet," she trembled.

His index finger graced along the top of her hand, and she shivered…"Keep your eye on it, Jane."

She looked at the water suspended in midair…and there…amaranthine swelled in the water in front of her, she gasped. "Oh, Loki," she whispered…

His fingers went up her hands to find find hers, and as they locked, he brought their hands down, and the water went with them…he was holding her close…their arms wrapped around her waist…his face very close to her neck.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a gulp.

"I don't know," he replied, and as he said this, he let his right hand go, and it traveled up her person, his fingertips touching very lightly along her body, until they reached her face; he directed her chin toward his mouth, and lowered his face to hers…

It was like she was having an outer body experience…for though he had kissed her a few days previous, it was playful in nature, and she had dismissed it outright…

…this was not, and her mind was screaming, "No! Stop!" but her body was responding to his touch, and she hardly knew what was happening, until it was…

He kissed her mouth softly, though not as soft as before…and she closed her eyes, lifting herself up to accommodate him…

And he turned her to face him, never abandoning the kiss, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

Their mouths moved in tandem, and he was not quite hungry, but certainly eager, and she was not nearly as overcome as she was with Thor…but exhilarated in a different way. She pulled away, swallowing…

"What is happening, Loki?" she rested her forehead on his chin.

His heart was beating much too fast for his liking…his hands remained on her arms…he kissed her forehead softly. "Jane, I…" he was at a loss.

She looked up at him. "This was a mistake?" she asked, her voice cracking a touch.

He stepped out of the embrace. "No."

She nodded, but then turned and walked back to house. She was confused to the point of being unable to speak, so she should just go home.

It would do to think on it in the morning.

And Loki walked to the palace…his mind churning the events in the garden just now…

"So, how are you faring, son?"

He looked up to see Odin there. "It's coming along," Loki replied.

"Thor will be home quicker than I expected," he began to walk alongside him. "Can we expect the Lady's love soon?"

"Of course," Loki returned. "But how much time remains?"

"I believe Thor said Sunday."

Loki stopped and looked at his father. "That's four days from now."

"Aye. And you've had four days. Are you incapable of seeing this through?"

Loki's face hardened. "Four days, and her heart is mine," he nodded, and left the hall.

…and Odin smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

There was no way around it. She was a silly, silly girl. Gah! She was so ashamed! One day she was in the embrace of the man whom she had loved her whole life, and then, the next thing she knew, she was kissing his brother! Another Prince!

Jane was beside herself. She was beyond humiliated. She could never face Loki again…no matter what he said to her. She knew that he despised her…

Even though he was the one who initiated it.

She paused as she scrubbed the dishes. Yes. He was the one who initiated it. She had no call to be embarrassed! Only she was. Dreadfully so.

Jane had wanted to kiss him…she had felt the tug of kind…and she would be lying to herself if she didn't admit it. There was something about him that made her feel…alive.

And as she sat with her tea, she couldn't help but note that she did not feel that way with Thor. It wasn't the same.

Perhaps she had been a touch disappointed in the way in which he had been with her…eager for an embrace, but little else. Perhaps she had misunderstood everything she had witnessed when she was young. That certainly was possible.

She rubbed her face. How could she be so silly? She thought of herself as nothing less than brighter than her peers. She could be snobby and stubborn about it. And what did that tell her about herself?

That she was a fool.

And then, to add insult to injury, tears formed in her eyes.

She had enough. She was going to go to bed and in the morning, everything would be better.

* * *

The morning light was dull in the palace. It usually was…

And Loki was grooming himself.

He was thinking about what Odin had said, and that time was running out. He had thought that he made a good snout impression on Jane, and that his motives toward her must be clear enough. She should realize by now that he was interested in her in a romantic capacity.

Though he wasn't certain that she thought him in love with her, nor was he certain that she was in love with him.

Perhaps he should play it cool…give her just an inkling of his design, but then, he was never one to "play it cool," as it were.

He was through wooing her. It was time to make this happen.

He went over to his desk and retrieved paper and a pen.

 _Dearest Jane,_

 _You cannot imagine how wretched I am this morning…I had behaved rashly, I know. Perhaps it was fortuitous, for last night, whilst I attempted to gain some reprieve, I could not rest. I laid awake all night wondering if I had offended you…_

 _But something more happened. Something quite unexpected…_

 _Jane, I think you know what I must tell you._

 _I think you've known for some time that my heart is yours._

 _I had not counted on this happening, but there it is. You love my brother, and I love you._

 _I'm not certain where this leaves us, though it is likely that it leaves "us" no where, as there is no "us." How could I ever compete with Thor._

 _And I do not deserve you. I know that you know this…_

 _I shall call on you this evening, and you may dismiss me as you see fit._

 _Yours,_

 _Loki_

Perhaps he was moving fast in declaring his heart to her, but Thor would be home, and he needed to do this beforehand.

He sat back and smiled.

Soon he would be gone from this place.

No more Odin. No more Thor. No more silly comparisons, expectations, strictures or loneliness.

His gaze fell…

No more Jane Foster.

It was better, he thought, this way. He needed to leave, and Jane would be fine. There were plenty of Aesir men who would suit her much better than either he or Thor. She would learn to see this in time.

Would she suffer? He did not know. He was unsure whether he had secured her affection. It was impossible to tell in so short a time.

But a part of him was sorry for it. He had no desire now to hurt her…she was simply the victim of circumstance.

Not unlike himself.

And he sighed, closed his eyes, and sealed the letter.

* * *

Jane had had a restless sleep. She had woken several times wondering what in the name of Odin had happened. She was in love with Thor. With Thor…not Loki.

And now she was wondering whether or not she was merely trying to convince herself…or that, indeed, if she really was in love with Thor…ever had been.

She got up quite early, for it was useless to continue to attempt to sleep. She crept downstairs and put the kettle on.

The morning was lovely. Dew glimmered on the tree leaves just outside of her window…the sunrise was slow, and orange light folded itself in from the window.

She shivered and pulled her wrap closer…

…it was then that she heard something outside of her door.

Someone was there…

She went and opened the door, only to find Loki there, holding a letter.

She swallowed. "Good morning."

He nodded, and then snapped out of the trance, "Jane, I…" he handed her the letter. "Brought this for you to read."

She took it, never leaving his face.

But he was less brave, and his eyes fell with his hand after he gave her the letter. "I hope that we are still friends."

Her hands were trembling. "Where are you off to now?"

"Ah…" he looked around. "No where in particular," and he looked at her and smiled…(he could almost believe that this wasn't an act…).

"Then allow me to accompany you," and she stepped out onto the doorstep and closed the door behind her.

"But you'll catch cold, and you haven't any shoes," he protested. He was not keen on spending time alone with her just yet.

"I don't mind," and she began to walk.

He sighed, but followed behind her. Part of him was grateful that he only needed to put this charade on for a few more days. Once Thor got home and saw that Jane was in love with _him_ he would abandon it and get on to the business of the Elfish wedding.

There was some relief in that…he could get on with his own business of moving on from Asgard.

"What do you want, Loki?"

"Pardon?" the grass was high in this area, and he plucked a bloom from the floor.

"What do you want?" she turned and walked backwards so she could see his face.

He laughed. "Many things."

"But what do you want more than anything?" she stopped.

He handed her the flower. "I suppose I want the respect of my father. But I also want to leave Asgard."

"You want to leave…?"

"Yes. I am done with the place, Jane. No one understands me here, nor does anyone wish to try."

Jane looked at him steadily. "I do," she whispered, and dropped her gaze, twirling the flower in her fingers.

He chuckled a bit, then went to her, and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "You are the only one who does, Jane Foster."

She pulled away and stepped out of the embrace. "I'm so confused, Loki."

His heart was beating fast and hard…he willed for it to slow, but to no avail. "Why?"

"Because I've loved Thor my whole life…" she walked away from him. "But now…now I'm beginning to think that I was in love with the idea of him, and not him at all."

"What makes you say this?" his voice was barely above a whisper.

She turned toward him. "You."

Loki swallowed, and his eyes found the floor. "How can I have…?"

"I'm not confessing anything to you. I just don't know what to think or what to do. I have always been so sure of myself and what I wanted. And now…"

"What do you want, Jane?" and he looked at her.

And now she laughed. "I have no idea."

"Nor do I."

"Well, we are a sorry sort, then," and she looked to the sky. "It's still barely sunrise."

"Thor is coming home on Sunday," he stated without emotion. It seemed just as stale an observation as the sun not yet having fully risen.

Jane looked at him and nodded. "He will have forgotten all about me. He will be in the arms of the Princess, and I will be here, barefoot in the garden. Stinking of horse," she laughed, but a few tears had escaped during her speech.

"No you won't."

She swallowed. "No?" and she wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"No," he walked over to her. "You shall be my special guest for the dinner when he returns, and you shall sit next to me at the main table, and we shall dance. And Thor can have his Princess. I shall have the most beautiful Lady in the Tree next to me."

"That's very kind of you, but I don't think…"

"I didn't mean for it to be kind, Jane. I meant for it to be sincere.," and for the first time, he was. "We have a few days before he arrives. You can have a gown tailored, and I'll introduce you to the Queen."

"To Queen Frigga?" she was shocked.

"Yes. Though it won't be a grand affair, she will want to meet the guests beforehand. There should be but a few," he smiled, and took her hands. "Your hands are cold."

She didn't answer.

He applied some pressure, and they warmed from the magic. "Thank you," she said softly. "For everything."

"My pleasure. Shall we go back?"

Jane nodded.

He dropped her right hand, holding onto her left, and they walked back toward the stables.

"Where will you go?" she asked after a minute.

"Hm?"

"You said that you wanted to leave. Where will you go?"

"I have no fixed plans."

She looked at him and smiled. "Now that I don't believe. You are someone who always knows exactly what he is doing, what he will do…so…? Where will you go?"

"You have a strong opinion on this matter, Jane. What leads you to this conclusion?"

"Call it observation."

"Your interactions with me has led you to believe that everything I do has a purpose?'

"No," she smiled. "But something as big as that does."

"Hm…well…to be perfectly honest, I hadn't really thought about it," (this was marginally true. He had but an inkling). "I suppose I was waiting for inspiration to strike," (this was certainly true).

"Can I make a suggestion?"

"Of course."

She sighed. "Alfheim is wonderful. There is almost constant light, and song…and wonder. The place brims with magic, so I think that you will fit in nicely there. It is a place of knowledge and dance, and I think that everyone should live there for a short while."

He looked at her. "Well, since you put it that way…"

"Oh, Loki! You will love it there!" she beamed.

"And you think that I can navigate it alone?"

"I'm sure that you can. You'd need to go alone no matter where you went, right? But you are an accomplished sorcerer, and they would certainly welcome you."

"I am fairly sure that no one would welcome me, Jane. I have a bit of a reputation, you know," he smirked.

"Do you?" she laughed. But then she looked at him. "What for?" she asked seriously.

"Oh, the usual. Luring young ladies into the pale moonlight, dancing with them, winning their affections, and then slitting their throats."

She stopped. "I…" and she took her hand from his.

A shadow passed along his visage as he turned toward her, but then he smiled, then laughed. "Come Jane. You are gullible!"

"You were joking with me," she swatted his arm.

"Of course I was. What do you take me for?"

"But then you have no reputation that I should be aware of?"

"Oh, I didn't say that. I do, indeed, have a reputation. But you should remain decidedly unaware of it."

"You're a scoundrel," she replied.

"Yes, that's pretty much what the reputation says also."

They reached the house and she turned toward him. "Well…should I come up to the palace later to be fitted?"

"No. I'll send someone," he took her hand and kissed it. "Until later," he bowed and left her there.

….and Jane smiled and went inside.

"Loki was here early."

"Yes. We went for a walk," she poured herself some tea.

"I had to turn the kettle off, Jane. You left it on."

"Oh! I am sorry," she smiled.

"What did he want?"

"He…" and then she remembered. The letter was in the pocket of her wrap.

And Loki had forgotten all about it.


	8. Chapter 8

It was addressed to her, but her eyes remained fixed on the envelope…she couldn't bring herself to open it.

There must have been something very particular about it…a reason for his delivering to her so early in the morning. Perhaps he was telling her that he could no longer spend time with her. That rather made sense. Odin likely wanted her out of the picture entirely…

…not exactly good news when one is seeking to be in his employ …

Jane placed the letter on the table. He _did_ hand it to her. Her name was on the front…why was she being so timid about opening it?

"Is that for me?" her father's voice came into the room, and Jane snatched the envelope and placed it in her lap.

"Morning father," she stood and slid the paper along her apron tangentially, looking for the pocket. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did. I was thinking about taking some of the steeds out today for some exercise. Would you care to join me?"

She handed him a cup. "I'm going to the palace for a fitting, father."

"A fitting?"

"Yes, for a gown. Prince Thor will be home soon, and Prince Loki invited me to his welcome home dinner."

He sighed, and sat back. "I see."

"You disapprove?"

"I'm only thinking of my daughter. It is very unlikely, Jane, that either Prince will want to marry a stable man's daughter."

She swallowed, but some anger welled. "You think that I am scheming for a royal husband so that I might have jewelry and fine things?"

"No. These are the men that you are accustomed to seeing. But why not widen your possibilities? There are more people in the Realm besides Thor and Loki."

"I know that," she whispered.

"You are the brightest girl I've ever known, Jane. And I'm not just saying this because I am your father. But honestly, you need to think about your happiness, and realize that it is not dependent on the eye of an Odinson," and he stood with his cup to tend to his horses.

There was a point there, she knew. She understood that her father meant to make her feel better about things…but maybe she had been too limited in her scope. Maybe she should just keep a clear head when dealing with the Princes, and not allow her fancy to run away with her.

It was decided. She would be the rational person she knew herself to be.

* * *

Loki was standing at the large glass doors looking out into the gardens. He had just returned from the sewing rooms, informing them that Jane Foster would be by to get fitted for a gown. He was wondering what he would do once she arrived in a bit. He thought that he could take her to one of the plays performed in the square…or perhaps further out…he wondered what she would say to asking her father to ready a couple of horses.

"Loki?"

He turned and saw his mother. He smiled, and nodded to her. Frigga was one of the only people in the Tree whom Loki truly cared for. "Hello, mother."

"How are you faring without Thor here?"

"It's difficult, to be sure. I have no one to remind their duties, no one to hand napkins to at the dinner table, no one to watch as he gets handled in the sparring ring," he offered her his elbow.

And the Queen laughed. "I know you son, and I know that you and your father are scheming something regarding Thor."

"Odin hasn't told you anything?"

"He has hinted…" she paused. "But no. Nothing directly."

Loki stopped his stride. "I do not think that it is wise to continue here, Frigga. Though I am sure I do not understand Odin's motivations in shielding you from his purposes, I am not the person to tell you."

"But you are, son," and she looked at him earnestly. "There has not been a lady in your life for some time, and if Odin is using you as his pawn, then you should have someone to confide in as you navigate this. As you question it."

"You think me incapable of remaining untouched?"

She smiled. "I think that you are much more susceptible to emotional attachment than you believe yourself to be."

He glared at her. "Not one person believes me capable. Not one," he stepped away from her. "Mark me, mother. I shall remain unscathed by this," and he left her there.

And the Queen was saddened a bit by these happenings, for she only meant to aid him in seeing where he was going.

* * *

"What is your favorite color, my Lady?"

"Ah…" Jane was speaking with the seamstress, and was rather at a loss. "Blue?"

"If you don't know, I don't," she laughed. "Prince Loki had you sent for. His color is green…" A smile curled her lips.

"I don't care for green," she replied stiffly.

The seamstress shrugged. "As you like."

And now she felt silly. "I'm sorry…"

"No need," responded the seamstress with a smile.

Jane nodded and looked at the materials once more. "I like this blue," it was soft, but deep, and was sensual in flavor.

"'Tis very nice, m'lady," and she gathered up the material. "Allow me to take your measurements."

Jane went over to a workstation, and lifted her arms. "How well do you know the Princes?" she asked insouciantly.

"Not well at all. I see them rarely."

She nodded.

"Why are you asking? The whispers are that you know them both quite well."

And now she blushed. "Well, the rumors are false. I know them but little," Jane was defensive. "What was your name?"

"Clara."

"Thank you. Clara, I honestly don't know what rumors are being spread about me, but I don't enjoy any intimacy with the Princes. I'd like you to know this straight away," she nodded.

"Prince Loki invited you to an intimate family dinner and arranged this fitting for you."

Jane pursed her lips. "Thank you Clara, for your kind attention. I'll be back tomorrow for the gown," she nodded and left.

Many things were going through her head as she made her way to the exit. First, was she upset that she was transparent? Was she upset that she wasn't certain of her feelings? That she didn't know what Thor's were? Loki's?

She was a mess of confused thoughts.

…and then she saw him, coming right toward her. Jane stopped, and her back went up a bit.

"Jane Foster, you are not leaving, are you?"

"I am sir. I need to be home with my father," she smiled stiffly.

Loki's visage struck a puzzled expression. "I had hoped that we could…"

"Loki, I think that I need…" she paused. "I need some time. Just a day or so. Everything has been happening so quickly, and I need…"

He took her hand. "How can I help?" he tried earnestly to sound sincere.

"Just…allow me some room to think. I need to think," she took her hand from his. "And you've been very kind and attentive, but I'm not certain that I know my own mind right now, and it is one of the most upsetting things I have ever experienced."

"How could I deny you that, excepting only that I would be left bereft of your company?" he smirked at her.

Jane looked at him…she giggled.

And she was horrified that she did.

"Pardon me, Your Highness," she attempted. "But I should really…"

"…get home, of course. But allow me, at the very least, to escort you, since you are denying me my plans for the afternoon," he attempted to sound as cavalier as possible.

Jane nodded, and began to walk toward the door.

"Thor would always try to intimidate me with his strength," Loki began wistfully, as Jane's rebuff reminded him of Thor attempting to manipulate him via brawn. "It worked, occasionally."

"Was he so very cruel?"

"He certainly could be to me. It amused him that I tended to be sickly."

She looked at him. "You were sickly?"

It pained him to have to admit to these things. But he thought that her pity for him and contempt for Thor might win her favor…he had thought this at the outset, but had been sidetracked. _That_ would not happen again. He needed to reclaim his purpose. "Yes. I was…and though my mother always tried to distract my overeager brother, nothing quite amused him the way torturing his little brother did."

Jane's brow furrowed. Thor seemed brutish, yes…but a _torturer_? Perhaps Loki was just being sensitive. "What did he do that was torturous?"

"Oh, you know. Challenging me to a duel and handing me a practice sword, while he had the steel."

Her eyes fell to the ground.

She supposed that that wasn't completely awful…albeit deceitful.

…but then, "Does Thor fall in love easily?"

Tread carefully, Loki. "He is certainly taken by beauty easily Jane. But love, no. I think that is more rare."

She walked on, thinking about this. She spotted an odd looking bloom…"What is this flower? Do you know?"

Loki stopped. "That is a ghost flower, Jane. Extremely rare. Of the orchid family," and he plucked it. "Here," and handed it to her.

She hesitated for just a moment, overcome. She had asked Thor…but she stopped herself. Perhaps Thor wasn't interested in botanical pursuits.

What was he interested in? Besides combat and wooing ladies?

"Thank you," and she twirled it in between her fingers, then began to walk again. "Did you both have the same teachers growing up?"

"Thor and I? Yes. Though he was often dismissed early, for he was easily diverted. Rather," he began to clarify. "He was excused from the longer hours I tended to be in study. He would perform his duty, and then be off to spar, or whatever it was that he did."

"You don't have much in common, hm?"

He laughed and looked at her. "Not really. And his gifts are much more acceptable to the Aesir. To the All-Father in particular."

"Well, everyone has different ideas about what is important or acceptable."

"What do you find to be important, Jane?" they could see the stables now.

"Kindness. Intelligence…mm….enthusiasm."

"I wish you were a part of my family. Only the Queen understands those things to be virtuous," he lamented softly.

"Thor doesn't value kindness? I find that difficult to believe."

"He does. But only when it suits him."

Her brow furrowed and she looked at the building coming clearer into view. "Well, that's fairly true of anyone, wouldn't you say?"

"No," he replied.

She looked at him and stopped. "People act all the time out of convenience. That doesn't make them wicked."

Loki smiled at her. "It does not, for then I would be the most wicked of all," and he paused, thinking that he would be considered that by some. "But it doesn't make them virtuous, either."

"Well then. Maybe we should agree that most things are grey. I find nothing wrong with denying the existence of absolutes," she turned and walked again. "Despite what Yggdrasil might favor. People are different."

"They are, but they aren't, too. We are made of the same dust that creates the Tree, Jane. We are Yggdrasil."

She thought about that. "I should help my father," seeking to change the subject. "Thank you for walking me home," and she smiled at him.

He nodded. "Jane?"

"Yes?"

"You love Thor," it was a statement.

"I…" she swallowed. "I thought that I did."

"And you don't?"

"I'm not certain."

Loki stood upright, asserting himself. "I'll see you tomorrow."

And Jane straightened her back, and nodded. "Tomorrow."

He turned and left her there, and she watched him walk away. When he was no longer in sight, she turned and went into the stables. Her father was not there…so she began to clean the saddles…adjust them…

Her mind was racing. What was happening to her? People were thinking that she was playing both Princes…

Maybe she was. Maybe she hadn't grown up at all, and she loved the attention she was getting. Maybe she was a silly little girl, playing spy on the Princes, only now, she was the one being spied on.

With a different Prince.

She slumped onto the floor, and felt tears stinging her eyes. She should leave. Go back to Alfheim. She had grown to love it there…

She had forgotten all about that letter…

* * *

"No, the other one," he pointed at the tunic his servant offered for him to change into.

His mind was full of machinations…he knew that he almost had her. Just a bit more time, and she would be his.

She was beginning to realize that Thor was an idiot, not at all suited to her. And he was right there to step in.

For he could be everything that she wanted in a mate. He was bright. Enthusiastic. Kind…well…not so much. But he could fake it well enough to be convincing.

He sat down at his desk, and took out a pen…

…and then it hit him.

He had forgotten all about the letter!

Stupid mistake! He had been far too rash when he gave it to her. It was a moment of desperation…the thought of his failure had overtaken him, and he…

Blast! He stood and turned.

If she was helping her father, he could perhaps summon the letter to him without actually entering the house.

He just needed to get close enough.

But of course she had already read it!

And he thought about her behavior since he gave it to her the morning previous…had she been different?

No…he replayed it over and over…no. Bit more distant, perhaps...defensive. But that was not the behavior of a maid who was just confessed to. Not even Jane could be that untouched.

She mustn't have read it.

Loki disappeared from his chambers and reappeared just outside the Foster's house. He couldn't see anyone, so he lifted his hands, the seior building…

"Loki?"

And there was Jane Foster, looking at him confusedly.


	9. Chapter 9

"Jane," he replied.

"What…?"

"I…" he interrupted her, but then realized that he had no idea what he was going to say. Think quickly…"You left so suddenly and I wanted to be certain that you were all right."

"Oh," she looked at him quizzically. This was odd…"I am fine, thank you."

He nodded. This wasn't going at all to plan…and then he realized that he really had no plan. "Well, in that case…"

"Why don't you come in?" she had an idea to set matters straight with him. She wanted to attempt to understand just what it was that he was doing. What were his intentions… If he had any romantic intentions, for she did not. She was in love with Thor.

 _She almost had herself convinced of that fact…_

He swallowed. Perhaps he could summon the letter while her back was turned, or while she was otherwise engaged with something. "If it isn't too much trouble," he smiled. By the gods he tired of these pleasantries. He wondered for a moment whether he needed to take the letter…but he then thought that yes, he should. It was an act of desperation, and he wasn't there. Not yet.

Jane went inside and put the kettle on. "It's strange having lived so close to the palace my entire life, and yet never really having been inside. Not until recently," she sat opposite him. "And now, I am preparing tea for a Prince."

He smiled in response, for he did not know where this was coming from.

"It must be very curious for some who work there to see me, a common worker's daughter become close with both of Asgard's Princes."

"To what do these observations tend, Jane?"

The kettle screamed. She rose to pour the tea, and Loki waved his hand…and there was the letter, materialized on the table…he quickly placed it in his pocket.

"I was speaking to the seamstress today," and she handed him a cup. "And she made it sound as though I am being…how to put it…slutty? with the Princes?"

Loki coughed on his tea. "I beg your pardon?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't more delicate, but the lady was rather indelicate herself."

He thought that he might need to thin out the seamstress room a bit. "If you are asking if I know of these insidious rumors, then the answer is no. I have heard nothing to that effect."

She paused at his defensive tone. "I meant no offense, Loki…"

(and he smiled a touch at her saying his name)

"…but you must understand that I have a reputation to consider. It matters very little what people think about you. But for me, well…"

This wasn't a place Loki wanted to take this conversation. He had retrieved the letter, and he needed to get back on track. He felt as though he had been steadily losing control over the situation for a while now. "I can speak with the seamstresses. You are a Lady, and shall be treated as such."

"I'm not, though. And I understand why they are saying what they are," she sighed, sipped, and rubbed her face.

"You _are_ a Lady, Jane, if I say that you are."

She stared at him. "What do you take me for?"

"A Lady," he smirked.

"No…I mean, what makes you think that I want you to just…allow you to call me something that I'm not? Something I'm not comfortable with."

"Why, in the name of Odin, wouldn't you be comfortable with calling yourself a lady, but you're perfectly fine with being called a whore?"

"I didn't say that I wanted to be called a whore. I said that I didn't want to be called a Lady," she whispered. But then she regained herself. "Look, I just want to set things straight between us."

Loki's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…" she played with the hem of her apron. "I mean that I'm wary of how things have been progressing. I don't understand your intentions."

And now his mind raced. "Walk with me, Jane," he thought that the movement might inspire an answer.

"Why?" she didn't understand quite her hesitation and unease, but there it was.

Swallowing his pride, he said, "Please."

Her eyes held his, and she rubbed her palms on her apron. Jane nodded, and she stood…but in the back of her mind she promised herself she would not kiss him again. "Very well. Let's go."

He stood and went to the door ahead of her and opened it, allowing her to pass. He was thinking very fast. He had just stolen back the letter…the letter she had obviously forgotten about…the letter professing his false love. She wants to understand him…Thor would be back in just a few days…Loki would never have her full attention while he was here…he needed to get out of Asgard…"When you think of me, what is it that springs to mind?"

"That's an odd question to ask," she led him away from the palace, out toward the gates proper. She felt vulnerable on the grounds, and wanted to eliminate that factor from his advantage.

"Is it?"

"Yes. But I'm not opposed to answering it. Let's see…when I think of you…I think of magic," she smiled. "And green."

Loki nodded. "That's not terribly illuminating, Jane. I expected more of you," and he opened the gate for her.

"Oh all right," and she put some thought into it. "I think…of dancing with you…of…" _kissing you. No…that won't do…_ "…your humor…grace. Forthright way of stating things."

"Much better," and they walked down a cobblestone path. "Though I have been quite blunt and have shared many things with you. I cannot help but be slightly disappointed in your observations."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "What would you like for me to say?"

And now he stopped, and went over to a tree rooted to the path on the immediate periphery. He shoved his hands in his pockets, and without looking at her, began, "When I see you in my mind, you are much like an ethereal goddess, but when you speak to me, you are a wizened lady, seeing me as no one else does…you are my confidant…my stronghold on my very thoughts…nothing is cloudy save your physical image, for your body is too perfect to fully recreate in my imagination."

Her mouth hung open.

Loki looked at her. "What are you thinking now, Jane?"

"Loki…" she shook her head. "What is happening?"

She had asked that once before, and did not receive a sufficient answer. He wasn't certain that repeating the letter's contents would behoove him at present. "I am dreading my brother's return," he smiled.

"That's what's happening?"

"That is what I can explain."

She nodded. She felt as though she had been slapped across her face. "Explain more."

"I fear that when he returns," and now he approached her. "That we will never have this time again."

"We shouldn't be having this time now, Loki," she breathed. "I'm so confused…" she added, more to herself than to him.

"As am I."

"What should I do?"

And he could feel it. He was at a critical point in this endeavor. He could tell her everything, kiss her once more, or something else…"You should follow your heart."

Jane looked up at him, he was very close. "But I always listen to my mind."

"Then that is what you should do," and he tucked a strand of hair around her ear. "If you think your mind will give you the best answer."

She swallowed. "What do you want, Loki?"

 _Time for it, but not everything._ "I want you, Jane. Even though I know I cannot hope to have you."

"In what way?"

"Are you so young that you do not understand my meaning?"

"No," she stepped back. "But you speak of friendship usually. I'm happy to call you my friend."

She wasn't ready. He sighed inwardly. Jane Foster took more time than sculpting a bust of Odin…who was notoriously particular about how he appeared in sculpture. Vain man. He was frustrated now, for he had grown impatient with her constant two steps forward, one step back, pace of this romance. She was eager enough with Thor.

Perhaps she wouldn't be won.

Or perhaps he needed to make her miss him…he studied her face for a moment. Thor had never paid her attention, and she fell in love with him. "I'm sorry that you are unable to see my perspective. Let's walk back, Jane. I need to tend to things at the palace," he turned without her, and began to walk.

"I do not require a chaperone," she called after him.

"Very well," he looked at her, for they hadn't gone very far. "Then I shall take my leave now, as I likely should have some time ago. I cannot keep doing this to myself, Jane. And I shan't. When you are ready, you may come to me," and he paused, swallowed. "And if that time never comes, I'm certain I shall see you with my brother upon his return."

And he left her there.

Had she hurt him? She thought that it would be nearly impossible to do so, for he was a Prince. How could a common girl truly harm a Prince?

Jane picked up a stick and began to walk home. This was better. She needed to clear her head.

She walked down toward the stream which played in the sun softly, and she sat on the bank. She began to think about how she would see Thor here with ladies, many ladies, and how she had wished that she could hear his whispers…that he was surely saying lovely things.

And then she thought about Loki here, just a couple of nights ago, showing her how the seior worked, allowing her to feel it…

…and that was likely the most erotic thing that ever happened to her.

She blushed.

How foolish she felt!

She needed to check herself…and she stood, swinging the stick. She would need to return to the palace to obtain her gown.

And she couldn't decide if she was terrified of seeing Loki. Or looking forward to the possibility.

* * *

"No, that's not what I asked you. He is coming back in less than two days time. I expect that all of the diplomats will be ready to receive him," Loki looked at the young messenger with a stern eye. Politics could be so tiresome. "You are dismissed," and he turned away.

He had expected to feel nothing at all when he left Jane there.

He was wrong.

He had felt a mix of excitement and nerves at her being so hurt that she would run after him, and when she didn't, he thought that she might seek him out later.

But why he should be nervous, he knew not. Nor could he account for his being excited.

He decided to dismiss it. Probably just excitement over the prospect of being done with this business. It had been such an incredibly long journey.

He sat at the desk in the map room and glanced at the art that was Yggdrasil. He traced his finger along the branches, and thought of the first time he had spoken to Jane…

He had showed her the Tree in the stream by her home, and told her he would not forget her.

These were the only truths he had ever told her.

Loki sat back and thought about that for a moment…

No. That was not entirely true.

But true enough.

"Your Majesty?"

Loki looked up from his reverie.

"You told me to tell you if the Lady Foster arrived. She is come to obtain her gown," he bowed.

"Thank you," and as the messenger left, he stood.

Loki left to go and spy on Jane Foster.

* * *

"Oh, it is lovely, thank you," she gushed. "I've never seen such a dress before," Jane held it to her.

"It was my pleasure," and Clara folded some material.

She nodded. "Have you made many fine gowns here?"

"Mm, not really. Seeing as there is no Princess," she paused. "Yet."

Jane blushed, then cleared her throat. "I apologize for my behavior earlier. I am not accustomed to there being talk about me," she looked down at her feet.

"Most would be thrilled to be in your position. But, then I suppose you aren't most, which is why you are in that position to begin with."

"What position is that?'

"Having the eye of both of Asgard's Princes."

Jane backed away. She turned, and left the palace.

And this was why she was so abrupt:

Because no one had stated this fact so plainly to her. She held the attention of both Thor and Loki, and she felt like a …a whore.

She shook. She was not fine with this, not fine with perpetually doubting Loki's intentions, being made to feel so utterly confused, and then guilty for feeling that way.

Why must women always be made to feel badly about these types of things? Men are encouraged to behave wantonly and erratically when it comes to the heart.

Perhaps she should mind her father and forget about them both.

* * *

He watched her as she left, and followed her stealthily. He could see that she was upset, and almost called out to her.

But even if he was acting, he had some pride.

At one point she stopped, and the setting sun's light filtered through the trees, caressing her frame softly so that the light seemed to emanate from her…

…and he thought it was beautiful.

He would leave her to her thoughts. There were some things that he could not steer her toward, and he thought that, whatever this was, it had to do with him. And talking to her, suggesting things to her, likely wouldn't help.

It was Friday.

Thor was returning Sunday.

If Jane did not seek him out tomorrow, he would pay her a visit tomorrow night, and prove himself to her.

He turned, his heart beating quickly, a slight sneer on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

The Queen always kept a close eye on her children…but mostly Loki. Thor had the full of his father's attention. She would watch him, and almost always knew when something was amiss.

He appeared to be distracted recently, and she knew of Odin's plans for the stable man's daughter.

She was less than thrilled at this.

However, the more she thought about it, the more she began to believe that this may be Loki's chance at happiness. Frigga knew him to be sullen and sarcastic, but this…this chance to befriend, and maybe even a bit more, someone outside of the family, may just help him to see his worth.

It was a long shot, for she understood his temperament, and the idea that he'd allow himself to become vulnerable was pretty slight.

…but not if he wasn't entirely aware of his vulnerability.

She would watch a bit more, and then perhaps intervene.

* * *

Jane woke Saturday just as confused as she had been the evening previous, albeit more rested.

She had thoughts of leaving Asgard altogether…going back to Alfheim and finding a new life was sounding so very attractive.

The idea of leaving her father was not exactly an appealing one, and not something she believed she could actually do.

Jane sighed and got up. The floor was cold, and she thought that she should get the kettle on straight away.

She made her way downstairs and filled the kettle. Jane looked out of the window, half expecting to see Loki there.

He wasn't.

She shook her head and went back to work.

Jane busied herself that day with her father, work about the house, and every ten minutes or so checking to see if Loki was walking toward her.

He never did.

Part of Jane was relieved. Part was annoyed. And she couldn't decide which, until she finally did see him…

He was walking along the path of the garden above her own home and the palace proper.

In that instant, she felt a thrill in her heart, and she thought that he might be coming to see her. This gave her a moment's pause…though it was difficult to say why, exactly.

She was about to call out to him, when she saw that he was with someone.

A lady.

And anger boiled. And jealousy brimmed.

And Jane Foster knew then that she was in terrible danger of making the same error she had made with Thor.

Her world stopped for a moment…she swallowed, and ran into the house.

She was shaking slightly as she poured herself some water.

She had done it again! Undone by yet another Prince. Jane rubbed her face and sighed. How had this happened, in such a small amount of time!

And she needed to go to the dinner tomorrow…how embarrassing.

Perhaps she might make some excuse…

* * *

Loki was barely listening to the maid walking next to him. She was prattling on about how thrilled she was that he asked her to take a turn about the garden to discuss the menu for the following night.

He had no interest in any menu. He never bothered with such trifles.

But he had been hoping that Jane would see them, and perhaps that would plant a seed.

It might backfire on him, of course. She might become very cross and not want to speak to him when he called that evening.

But, he'd take that chance. He rather thought that a touch of jealousy might just do the trick.

That was when he saw the back of Jane Foster scurrying into her house.

"Your Majesty?"

He turned to her, stopping in the lane. "Yes? Yes…" he collected himself. "That all sounds wonderful. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

"Diana," she replied with a thin mouth.

"Diana. Thank you. I must be returning," and without another glance, turned and went back to the palace.

And poor Diana was left on the lane, feeling rather taken in.

His strides were long and purposeful as he walked toward the King's map room. He had a smile on his face..he was fairly confident.

Loki walked in without knocking to find Odin writing at his desk. "Is it done?" he asked without looking up.

"I have reason to believe that I will have secured her affection this evening."

"You don't plan on compromising her virtue, do you Loki?" at this, his eye found his son, and a stern look bedecked his face.

A soft feeling of resentment welled at the suggestion. "I am no monster," he replied curtly.

"No," and Odin stood. "I hope that you respect her and the fact that you will be breaking her heart yet again."

Loki's gaze dropped. " _Now_ you think of her heart, Odin?" he looked at him. "Now she is a concern beyond an impediment to your galactic rule? How very typical," and he walked around the desk toward his father. "Once the damage is done, you feel remorse, but you never have any foresight. Not a terribly desirable trait for a King."

"You wish to discuss my merits as your King?"

"No. I wish to discuss your merits as a father, for no parent who respected their own station would toy with another father's daughter the way you have with Foster's."

Odin raised his chin. "I am doing this for the good of…"

"Asgard," Loki supplied. "I know it. But what of her subjects? Jane is under your rule, yet you care little for her."

"There is a greater good at play."

"Always. Yet you claim to care so much for your people, as long as they do exactly what you want them to," he sneered. "Much like your children."

Odin began to object, but Loki intervened.

"I wish to leave on Monday."

"Monday? But that is but…"

"Yes. I know when Monday is. I have no desire to continue here. I will be leaving, so you must send word that I am traveling, and not to be stopped."

"What of your mother?" he had not expected Loki to be so eager to leave.

"I'll write to her," and he turned and began to leave the room.

"Do you loathe me, my son?"

And Loki looked at him, and saw that it was a genuine question, and that there was some hurt in his face. "No, father. No more than Jane Foster will once she learns the truth," and he left.

* * *

He loved his daughter, that much was obvious.

He loved her so much that he was about to tell her to move back to Alfheim.

"Jane…have you got a minute?"

She looked up from the book she was reading. "I was about to start…"

"Not about dinner, child," and he sat next to her.

"All right?" she looked at him quizzically.

"I've been thinking. You were happy in Alfheim, weren't you?"

She swallowed. "I was."

"Maybe," he folded and unfolded his hands. "Perhaps you might be happy there now. Things are so convoluted now, here in Asgard. It might do you well to settle there for a while, and I can follow in a few months."

"You wish to move to Alfheim?"

He smiled at her. "I want you to be happy. If that means that I need to move to Alfheim, then I'll do it."

Jane smiled, and then thought about what he was saying. Her gaze fell. "You are trying to protect me. You think that I can't handle myself here and the Princes."

"Well, yes. That is part of it, yes."

Jane stood and sighed. "I know that what you are doing is out of love, father. But I need to understand what is happening to me before I go anywhere. I'm very confused…"

"Are you in love with Prince Loki, child?"

Jane could feel the tears stinging the backs of her eyes. "I don't know," she whispered, not looking at him.

"You do," he responded, standing up. "You know, Jane. You are a brilliant young woman."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. How could she lie to him? She could lie to herself, she could lie to Thor, maybe even Loki… But her father…"I do. I am in love with him," she cried.

He smiled and went to her and hugged her close. "Oh, my child…if only he deserved you!"

"But I keep making the same mistake! He's a Prince, and I am nothing. Unworthy…"

Foster pulled away from her and cupped her face. "Don't ever say that, Jane. You are more than worthy. He would be lucky to…"

But she shook her head and backed away. "He does not want me, father. Nor should he. And I should not want him…my love needs to be buried and grown for someone else," she paused. "Perhaps you are right. We should leave and live on Alfheim," Jane went to the window and looked out into the garden. It dipped a bit, sitting high upon a precipice as it was, it afforded a grand view of the village below, and the sea beyond. "It would be better for everyone."

* * *

Loki was readying himself for a visit to Jane Foster. He had thought over what he would say to her, perhaps being hurt that she was jealous (if she had, in fact, seen him - which he was fairly certain she had). Perhaps he would be angry, thus proclaiming himself after shock that she could be jealous when there was only her.

Or if she hadn't seen him, he could mention that he had been attempting to forget about her by spending time with another maid, to no avail.

So many possibilities!

He smirked to himself…looked in the glass, and thought that yes. He was presentable. He would never be _Thor_ , but he was no monstrous thing.

Off he went, with the assurance that she would be his by night's end.

"Loki," came a voice.

He turned to find his mother approaching. He inwardly sighed. "Mother," he nodded.

"Where are you off to, son?"

His brow furrowed a bit. "Why?"

She smiled at him. "A mother is always concerned about her children."

"I assure you," he said, returning her smile. "There is no reason for you to be concerned. I'm merely taking a walk after a long day," and he turned to leave.

"Loki," she touched his arm. Something changed in her face at that moment…Frigga understood that she must be delicate with her youngest. He was wily and suspicious…even of her, occasionally. She composed herself and took a deep breath. "Nothing is ever gained by failing to recognize the truth inside of you."

He held her gaze for a moment. "I am not a kind man, my Queen. That is not something that I can alter, no matter how you wish it."

"You may not be kind. But you are not the miscreant that you believe yourself to be," and she pulled him nearer her. "If you look, Loki, there is beauty in your heart and honor in your soul. Do no forget that in favor of a dream you do not understand."

It always amazed him that she could say such things to him and he never got angry; her timing was always impeccable. "Thank you," he replied, and with a nod, turned and walked away.

Long strides carried him out of the palace…Frigga's words still ringing in his ears. Be true to himself! He hardly knew who that was. Odin's gaze always compelled him to acts of deviance or else compliance, to simultaneously shut him up and impress him.

He aimed at both in these last hours before Thor's return.

The soft carpet of grass kept his approach unnoticed by anyone, and allowed his thoughts to roam freely…

He would be leaving soon, away from Thor, Odin…and he could make a new life somewhere he wasn't feared.

He could carve a path worthy of the sorcerer he was.

He needed no one, save himself.

…and there, just beyond a growth of trees, were the stables. He saw Jane…she was out late for her clock, sipping a drink on the stoop to her house.

And he thought that she was beautiful.

And she would be on his arm tomorrow night for Thor to see, and then…

He would break her heart.

Again.

Loki swallowed. He should move, but he felt rooted.

This was Odin's fault, he thought, not his. He had not wanted to harm the girl. It was Odin's doing.

And with that, he emerged from the thick, and made his way to the stable man's daughter.


	11. Chapter 11

She felt his presence before she saw it.

And some innate electricity ran through her and kissed every cell.

Jane sipped the wine she had poured for herself and looked up.

He was standing a few yards away, not moving.

She nodded to him. "Would you like some wine?"

He shook his head.

Jane stood. "I haven't sought you out," she observed. "And yet you are here."

"Yet here I am," he repeated. He did not move.

She wondered why he might be there, but wondered more why he was not moving…"I apologize, your Majesty, but I'm not certain…"

"Thor comes home tomorrow," and he took a step toward her.

Jane's gaze dropped. She had not given him much thought, honestly. And though that made her a bit uncomfortable, for it was her feelings for Thor which propelled these events, the fact that she had fallen in love with his brother in his absence after all of the attention he lavished on her…well. That gave her pause. "Yes, I know."

"You love him still?" he whispered, taking another step.

Jane swallowed. She could say that no. She no longer loved him…She could lie and say that she did, and wait to see his reaction. "Love is a rather strong word for what I feel for Prince Thor."

He took two steps nearer, then a few more, until he could have reached his hand out and touched her. "What would be a better word choice?"

Jane looked him in the eye. "Admiration."

Loki nodded, and a small smile curled his mouth. "Admiration is a worthy emotion for one's Prince and future King."

"What will happen to you, Loki?"

His hands went behind his back. "I've been thinking of Alfheim as a possible place to stay for a while. I've heard from a reliable source that it is lovely. And though I have visited in an official capacity, I was never able to fully enjoy its many assets," and he walked so that he was standing beside Jane.

Jane, whose breath had quickened…"I can report it to be a magical place."

"Then perhaps I'd fit right in," he paused. "Odin wishes that Thor marry Saga, Princess of Alfheim."

She nodded, not looking at him.

"Jane."

And she turned.

"Walk with me," he held his hand out to her.

She took it, feeling his fingers wrap around her hand, feeling simultaneously safe and thrilled…"Where are we going?"

"No place special," and he led her to the edge of the yard, in the direction of the thicket.

…and descended the small slope toward the stream.

The pool's mouth opened wide to reflect Yggdrasil in it…a mirror to the cosmos.

"Do you remember, Jane?"

She looked at him.

"This was where I led you the night before you left for Alfheim. When I told you…" he paused. "When I told you I'd remember you."

It was…as she looked around…the very place. It seemed so much bigger then…"I remember."

"I kept my promise."

"You did," and she smiled at him. "Why are we here?"

He took a step closer, and placed his fingers to her chin. "Can you not see?" he raised her chin closer.

Her eyes welled, and she stepped away. "I can't, Loki. I cannot keep doing this to myself," she rubbed the palms of her hands on her skirt.

"Doing what?"

And now the tears flowed freely. "You! You and Thor!" her voice was raised. "What have I done, but fallen for you in his absence. I'm a silly girl. I should go," she turned away…

Loki took her arm. "Are you saying that you've fallen in love with me, Jane Foster?"

"Let go of my arm," she tugged at his grip.

"Tell me," he persisted, pulling her closer. "Tell me and I'll let you go," he choked.

Jane exhaled slowly, and looked at him steadily. "What good will it do?"

"Tell me."

She swallowed. "I have never known love as I have with you."

Loki's brow furrowed…his eyes searched her face, and he dropped her arm from his grasp.

Her eyes fell…she had told him, and he was horrified. "Excuse me," she began to walk away.

"Jane."

"Yes?" she stopped.

"You're leaving?"

"I have no reason to stay."

And something happened inside of him…he was letting his chance slip away…"All the same. Please stay."

"Why? So that I may torture myself? So that I might continue to muddle and confuse things? You have no desire for my love. You will leave, likely with that maid I saw you with earlier, and I will stay here with my father," she paused. "Everything will be as it should, and me and my heart will be forgotten."

"I told you I wouldn't forget you," he protested.

"But for everyone's sake, you should."

He glared at her and stepped forward so that he was right in front of her. "I am tired of doing everything for the sake of some greater purpose I cannot see. I am sick of being a pawn in some game that I hardly know the rules to, and do not trust my opponent," he backed her into a tree with his constant movement forward. "I do not care, Jane," he took her arms.

Now was yet another moment, and he paused, thinking that it might be better to maintain a healthy distance…

…but something in the air compelled him to action.

And he seized her lips in a fervent kiss.

His tongue slipped into her mouth, and Jane moaned softly…

How she had wanted this again! She clung to his tunic, feeling him devour her in his passion…He pressed himself against her, and her back fell flat against the garden tree. She felt his hands roam her, but not with the exploration she once knew, no…this was a claiming, a possession…a victory.

He wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing himself closer still.

And she needed to breathe, but nothing came…

And he thought that he should stop, but he was compelled onward…

He pushed her skirts up to her own waist, feeling her thighs, rounding his hand to her bottom.

She finally escaped his mouth in a pant. "Loki…"

He kissed her neck, his hand slowly ascending her body. He nipped, kissed, licked his way from one side of her head to the other. "You love me, Jane Foster?"

She dropped her legs, and looked at him. "Yes."

"How?"

"You showed yourself to me, and I loved what I saw," she said simply.

He cupped her face, and suddenly he was the confused one…her sepia eyes pleading…her lips quivering…her body warm and welcoming to his own…

And part of him thought that she was delusional, no one would love him.

And part thought that he was victorious, he had won her heart…

But part was also in pain, knowing as he did that he would be breaking her tomorrow, and an honorable man would leave her be, at the very least.

(and somewhere, small and hushed in tones, was a voice telling him that this young woman meant so much more to him than he would admit.)

Loki swallowed, attempting to coalesce every thought running like mad through his head.

It barely worked.

"What are you thinking?" she asked, and he stepped back a bit.

"I hardly know."

"Do you love me too, Loki?"

"Do I…?" he paused. "Jane…that is…" he raked his hand through his hair.

And a tear began to well…"You don't."

"It's more complicated than whether I love you or not."

"No, it isn't," she spat. "Well, it isn't for me, anyway. You will continue to just…be a Prince, and I'll go to Alfheim, and try to forget any of this happened. Except that I can't," she choked. "Because I'm an idiot and continue to fall in love with Princes who have no business being with me, a stable man's daughter," she wiped her face. "You used me."

He regained himself. "Stop, Jane. Please…" he took her hands. "It's true. It is complicated for me…but that doesn't change how I feel."

"How do you feel?"

…and the words caught in his throat…he couldn't say anything.

Jane nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow," and she began to walk away.

His mind began to scream…stop her! But he couldn't…his heart wouldn't allow it.

* * *

Loki was in his rooms, staring out into the night. Why couldn't he close the deal? Why was he suddenly mute after all of these years of lying with astonishing ease? Why, when faced with one off the most important things he'd ever attempted, he could not speak…it would have taken but a minute.

And he thought about it…he considered why this may have occurred…was he unwilling to leave Asgard, despite his fierce belief that he was? Did he suddenly care about a mere stable man's daughter….

Did he care for her?

His brow furrowed, and he closed his eyes…

…and he thought about them talking together, about how she seemed to understand him so utterly, how she questioned him and how he allowed it…how he even enjoyed it…

…and he had kissed her, and it made him feel as though he was, for just a moment, desirable…

…and now she loved him. She loved him, and he was lying to her.

She loved him, and he was using her…

Why that mattered now, he couldn't account for…

He opened his eyes.

Had he fallen in love with her?

* * *

Jane was in her room, sitting on her bed, writing in her book. She kept a book, since she really had no confidant save her father.

And Loki.

And the tears welled once more.

Tomorrow she would see him, and she would issue her goodbyes. She would thank Thor for being such an attentive Prince (though she did wince a touch at that for multiple reasons). She would thank the Queen for having her at her son's dinner. She would kiss Loki's cheek and bid him farewell.

It would be all right.

She would stay in Asgard with her father for a fortnight and then go ahead of him to Alfheim. She was happier there. She liked it there.

She almost had herself convinced.

Jane put the book down and lowered the oil lamp's light a bit.

She could not imagine someone more perfectly suited to herself. He had pain, but in some ways, he wore it well.

He was as intelligent as anyone she had ever met. And that pleased her. Jane loved to be challenged.

And he could kiss her…it was an embrace Thor had never offered…it was soft yet passionate…not erratic and severe.

She flopped onto her back and stared at the ceiling. It hurt so much, this knowledge that the person whom she loved did not return her feeling.

She thought that she would bleed from it.

Jane sat up and thought that if there was any time in her life wherein she wanted to run away, now was that time…

…and then she remembered that she _had_ attempted it, right before she left for Alfheim, just over ten years ago.

She smiled at the memory that Loki had mentioned that very evening. And she got up, took her wrap from the hook on her door, and walked downstairs. She was careful not to wake her father…

And she stepped out into the night, cloaked as it was in stars and warmth. She thought that it was a sign, as though she had gone full circle.

…and there he was once more, sitting on the bank of the stream below, his head thrown back, taking in the night sky.

"I was hoping you'd be unable to sleep, perhaps thinking you might sneak out, planning your escape," he turned from where he was and smiled at her.

"I am quite accomplished at planning stealth exits," and Jane walked down and stood next to the sitting Prince, not planning on staying long. "I'm sorry I'm interrupting."

"Sit with me."

"You're always commanding me, Loki," she looked down at him.

"I _am_ a Prince, you know."

She smiled. Even though she was disappointed in his inability to return her heart, she couldn't blame him for it. And so she sat down. "Lovely evening."

"Were you planning on leaving, Jane?"

"Not tonight, no. I'm no child hiding in trees," and she picked up a rock and tossed it in the stream. "I'll attend the dinner tomorrow, and then I shall leave your family."

He looked at her. "My family?"

"I've been a nuisance, Loki. Falling in love haphazardly with Princes. People were right to think me a whore."

"Don't you ever say that again," he breathed. He had no idea how to behave…the lines being so very blurred between truth and falsehood.

Jane laughed. "I liked Thor for his brawn. You for your brain. I'm still such a child," and she plucked a bloom from the floor. "I thought that I was bright. But I'm just as silly as any young girl blinded by the grandeur of the royals."

"You love me because I am a Prince?" he was looking at her steadily, but she still hadn't glanced his way.

She shook her head and swallowed. "I love you, Loki, because you are perfectly suited to me. I tell myself those other things because it hurts, and saying them makes the sting lessen."

"Jane…" he touched her hand.

And now she looked at him.

"I adore you."


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: sorry this is a bit shorter than the other chapters. I envision probably three more chapters, and about 2 weeks to complete them. Thank you for reading!_

* * *

 _He said that he adores me._ She looked at him. Adoration, while certainly a nice enough thing, wasn't exactly what she was hoping to hear. "Thank you, your Majesty, for that. But I…"

"Don't discount my affection Jane. I don't bestow it irresponsibly."

She smiled at him. "I should go," and then stood up.

"Why?"

"I'm not answering that."

He stood. "You will answer, as I am your Prince."

"As you subject, then, I reserve the right to keep my peace," she turned to leave.

"Jane Foster. I command you to stay here."

She did not turn, but began to run…in some ways this was exceeding silly, and she knew it. But she was tired of the game. Tired of feeling like she was being emotionally tossed about like a rag doll.

Her feet pounded the earth…she panted her breath, and sweat began to pearl on her forehead.

"You cannot escape me Jane," Loki said, appearing before her.

"Please, Loki. It hurts too much," she cried, and backed herself away.

Part of him died that moment, hearing her beg him not to hurt her.

As if he could!

She had become so much more to him than…

…anything. Perhaps, even… "Jane, I would never, could never, bring you harm," he reached his hand out. "Surely you know this."

"I don't know anything anymore. And I'm tired of it. Tired of playing these games…"

"As am I," and he cupped her face, and kissed her softly. "Do not leave me, Jane. I am to Alfheim in two days' time," he wouldn't add that he was thinking about her hating him after the dinner tomorrow night.

"What am I to do?"

He looked at her steadily. "Just stay with me," he pulled her down to the soft carpet of grass, and held her close.

And he ignored the sort stirrings in his belly, desiring more than just this reprieve. He would not risk it.

And he knew, in that moment, that he was, without doubt, in love with the young maid.

And she could never know that.

He sighed, and pulled her close. "I promise you. Though you may regret your heart now, I never shall."

Tears fell down her cheek, and she fisted a bit of his tunic in her hand. She hurt everywhere, and just wanted to sleep…

…and she did.

It was quiet torture for him that night. She was so very close, and though he was sleepy, he could not settle enough for proper rest.

She loved him. She admitted it…

…and he could not say the words, for this was the first time he could recall desiring to keep someone he cared for safe. Excepting, perhaps, his mother.

The sad irony was he was protecting her from himself.

Loki laid there on the soft grass, Jane at his side, breathing softly.

He stared to the ceiling of stars Yggdrasil was showing him, and he thought that tomorrow at this time, he'd be on his way.

And he pulled her slightly closer.

She was warm next to him, her steady breath lulling him into a dreamlike state…part of him never wanted to leave, and though it was a small part, it had been growing slightly steadily…

He was a fool to think that he could stay! Asgard was poison to him, and he could never stay here.

It was ludicrous that he even contemplated it.

Besides, Alfheim really was a lovely place. He would be happy there while he arranged more fixed plans.

And she sighed in her sleep and nuzzled him more.

He closed his eyes. He did love to torture himself.

* * *

Jane stretched on the ground, not quite remembering where she was. The air was cool, the morning glow slipping through the overhanging leaves peppering the space with soft light.

She looked at Loki, sleeping next to her.

And for a moment she thought about what it would be like to wake this way every morning.

…but she couldn't think about that, for she felt silly enough to not allow herself. Jane sat up and looked to the sky in the distance. She should go back to her father. Tonight was the dinner, and she would be saying goodbye to the royal family for good.

They would move to Alfheim, and all would be as it should.

"Good morning, Jane."

She turned and saw Loki smiling at her. She looked away, embarrassed. "Good morning."

He placed his hand on her back. "Nothing untoward happened between us."

"No nothing, except I lay with you all night in your embrace," she muttered.

Loki sat up, and whispered in her ear. "And it was the loveliest night I can remember."

She smiled in spite of herself. "It was mine as well."

"But…" he kissed her neck. "You ought to be getting back."

"Yes," and she closed her eyes.

His hand traveled her back, he kissed her ear…"Tell me that you love me, Jane."

"I love you," and she opened her eyes, and swallowed. "I should go," she stood. "I'll see you this evening," she smoothed out her skirt.

He stood from the ground, holding her gaze, and then nodded. "This evening."

She nodded, then left.

He had done it. He had her fall in love with him, and she confessed it.

And he felt positively wretched.

His look was wild, as he contemplated what he would be doing to her…what he _must_ do.

He disappeared, and reappeared in his chambers. And he looked about him, all of his books and his swords, his green tapestries and his luxurious furniture.

He loathed it.

His ire welled, and in an explosion, set the tapestries afire, the books from the shelves…and the glass erupted in splinters onto the floor.

* * *

Some time later, he heard a knock on the door. "Go away," he said.

Thor, being Thor, opened the door, and found his little brother sitting on the floor of his destroyed room, feet bloodied, hair disheveled…"By the gods, Loki. What has happened?"

"I've decided to rearrange things. I tire of the same look in the room."

"So you set fire to your tapestries?"

"Aye. And break glass. You disapprove?"

Thor came over to him. "But you are hurt."

He smiled. "Ever the observer of the obvious."

"Tell me what has happened to you."

Loki's head fell back, thudding on the wall. "How was Alfheim?"

Thor's brow creased. "How was Alfheim?"

Loki nodded. "Did you manage to fall in love with Saga?"

"She is a lovely creature."

"…and that is all that is required."

Something came over the thunderer. "No, Loki, that is not all which is needed. But I understand my duty."

Loki barely heard him, he stood and rubbed his hands on his pants, attempting to quell the magic beginning its ascent inside of him. "There is to be a dinner this evening."

"I heard. Will Jane be there?"

"She will," his chin lifted slightly.

Thor nodded. "Will you be making yourself presentable? The dinner is but a few hours from now."

He curled a smirk. "You'd prefer I not be there."

"You are, more than occasionally, insufferable," and he turned to leave.

"You plan on telling Jane about your wedding, then, I trust?" he followed him a bit toward the door.

"That does not concern you," Thor replied without turning.

"What, then? You won't tease her? Lead her on meaninglessly?"

"Loki," he said, turning. "I fail to see how that is any of your business."

Loki studied his face. "You will not keep her as your consort…" he whispered.

"I should beat your smug face to Helheim," he spat.

"Do it," Loki chided. "What care have I? I'm leaving tomorrow, and doubt very much that we will ever see one another again."

"Odin would never…" Thor began, confused.

"Odin has already permitted it!" he cried, now pacing around Thor. "Odin wants me gone! He has seen this as the only way to peace in the family. And so," he stopped, his face very close to Thor's. "I shall leave, and travel among Yggdrasil. And you shall be shackled to your Elf wife."

The anger was evident enough on Thor's face.

And Loki loved it. Loki desperately wanted him to hit him…He was in a particularly masochistic mood.

"I'll not strike you, Loki. But know this, you may think that you give and give to Asgard, but I sacrifice as well."

"Poor Thor. Poor man. Do you _love_ the Aesir girl, brother?" he mocked. "Will the Light Elf not satisfy you? Surely you know by now…"

…and with that, Thor punched Loki squarely in the face.

Loki fell to the floor, delighted that he had succeeded in riling him enough to violence. He laughed, touching his face and feeling the warm liquid seeping from his nose.

Thor was panting a touch, but had calmed himself. "I expect to see you at dinner."

Loki didn't respond, but proceeded to mend to broken nose.

And once that was accomplished, he fell on his back and looked at the ceiling. What was the point of that?

Nothing.

No point to any of it, ever.

He had succeeded only in angering his brother, when he was angry at Odin.

Succeeded in having Jane fall in love with him, only to break her heart once more in a couple of hours.

He felt like a fool, used by Odin for his own purposes.

He swallowed and rose from the floor.

He waved a hand and the room was tidy once more…

* * *

Jane was walking, in her new gown, toward the palace. Her heart was thrumming against her ribcage. She was terrified of seeing Loki and Thor in the same room, for she felt like a child, falling in love with whomever gave her attention.

But she knew that it would be over soon, and that despite her love for Loki, she would have her father and an adventure in Alfheim. She would need to take comfort in that.

The palace grew large in her sight, as she looked up at the towers looming over it. Jane took a steadying breath, and ascended the stairs to the door.

She would be fine.

It would be over soon, she repeated.

She had nothing to be ashamed of.

Maybe she just wouldn't look at either of them…

…and her hand found the knob.

She turned it.


	13. Chapter 13

_AN: Well...what can I say? It's been 11 months. I am sorry...I've had many detours. And ups. Downs. And everything in between._

 _Two more chapters, readers. I would love to finish it this coming week...but I won't insult you with promises. Much love to you all!_

* * *

…and luminescent light filled her vision. There were so many people there already, and she crept in a bit uncertainly. There were about thirty people in attendance, and they were all speaking to each other.

Jane didn't know anyone there.

She swallowed and walked with some hesitation to a table where some fruits and wine sat.

"Jane Foster, I presume?"

She looked up into the face of the Queen, and gasped. "Your Majesty!" she breathed, then curtsied. Jane looked up. "It's a lovely reception."

"Yes," Frigga looked around, then back. "Thor has returned."

Jane nodded. "That's why we are assembled, as I understand."

"It is," and Frigga slipped her arm though Jane's. "Come, have a walk with me."

Her mind raced. What in all of Yggdrasil could the Queen want with her? "Will the dinner be soon, though?" she looked back.

"It will…" and they left the hall, and onto a terrace. "Jane," she paused. "Might I call you Jane?"

"Of course," she smiled.

"My family," and the Queen took her arm back and placed her hands on the railing. "Is complicated."

"Yes. I've noticed that."

"How well do you know my sons?" she looked at her.

"Well enough, I'd imagine."

"Then you know that Loki is taciturn."

Jane swallowed and nodded.

"He is a good man," Frigga backed away…then wrapped her arms around herself. "But he cannot see it. His father does, and has made it his mission in life to shape Loki's view of himself."

"Is that possible?"

"No," she smiled at her. "It's not," she sighed and went over to Jane. "There have been things happening of a most…unscrupulous nature."

"Oh?"

"Yes. And I'm afraid that you have been caught in its web."

Her brow furrowed. "I have?"

"But Jane, you must not believe Loki. You must think about the time you've had with him, and understand that he has been…"

…and at that, the dinner chime sounded.

Jane's eyes snapped back to the Queen's. "What? What has he been?"

She smiled softly. "He has been waiting for you," and she looked behind Jane.

…Loki was there, looking at them both.

Jane smiled slightly. He looked very handsome, and she thought it appropriate, since this was to be both a welcome home dinner and a going away party.

Though she knew that Loki would be visiting Alfheim, she believed that she could avoid him well enough.

Even though she didn't want to.

"Loki," she smiled, then curtsied.

"Jane," he walked over to her. "You look lovely. Though I know how you abhor such compliments about your appearance," he smiled. "I cannot help but comment."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Well," began the Queen. "Shall we?"

And the three turned and began to walk. Frigga went ahead, Loki and Jane lagging behind a touch.

Loki was suddenly quite calm. He knew what needed to be done, and despite his hesitation, he was confident that he could see it through.

Mostly.

Part of him was anxious to get on with it…but another simply wanted to be as near to Jane as possible, to enjoy the few hours which remained before it all was snatched away. His love did not matter. Nor did hers.

And once she knew, her love would be gone forever.

"Jane…"

Her heart thrummed against her ribs at his voice. "Hm?" was all she could manage.

"Could we…would you mind if we detoured into my quarters for a moment?"

"But…the dinner…"

"Yes I know. But I'd like a moment with you."

"In your rooms, Loki?" she smiled.

"Do you trust me?" he looked at her.

…and what could she say? She nodded.

He waved his hand, and his gaze never leaving her face, they materialized in his rooms.

Jane tore her eyes from his, and looked around. There was green a-plenty. Lush furniture and rich color…nothing like what she was accustomed to.

And it occurred to her then just how different they were. "Why are we here?" she stepped away.

"I wanted you to see me."

"See you?" she swallowed.

"To share that which is most me in all of Asgard."

She nodded.

"I know that…" he began, and walked over to the glass door leading to a balcony. "That things have been odd. That things are confused. But I wanted to tell you something…"

Her breath hitched.

"…everything that has happened has because of my regard…" and though that wasn't true at the outset, it had blossomed into truth. Loki opened the door and walked onto the balcony. "Come, Jane."

She followed him.

"The night is warm," he observed, then looked at her. "The gown suits you well."

She nodded.

"And what will you tell Thor?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Thor is here. He's likely sitting to dinner as we speak. And he will want to see you." And since the great oaf hadn't declared her no longer an object of his desire, she would need to tell Thor she was not in love with him. And then…

…it would be done.

"Why are we speaking of Thor?"

"Because, Jane. He believes you to be in love with him."

"And?"

"And…unless I am mistaken, you are not."

"Loki…why am I here?"

He went to her and lifted her chin with his finger. "Because I asked you here."

She backed away. "You want me to tell Thor I'm not in love with him? Why? What difference will it make now?"

"To Thor, all the difference."

Her eyes narrowed. Something was amiss. "No…" and the words of the Queen entered her mind. _You must not believe Loki …_ "Tell me how you feel about me, Loki. You're leaving for Alfheim…and I will be fast on your heels."

"What?" _Jane_ was going to Alfheim?

"Yes. Father and I…not long from now. Tell me…"

But he couldn't…for his heart was a bane. "I…" he looked at her, drowning in her eyes…he touched her cheek.

"We could go together. We could live there…"

"You don't want me, Jane."

"Why? You don't love me?" and her heart hit her stomach.

He backed away. And he knew what he must do. "It's all been a ruse."

"I don't…" she blanched.

"All of it. Everything. Odin wanted Thor to marry Saga. You were in the way," he spat. "He wanted me to seduce you…so that you might forget Thor…and Thor would forget you, if he saw that you cared for me."

She was going to be sick…she felt the bile rising from her…"I see."

"Do you?" his face contorted. "Because I don't. I see nothing but misery in the Tree. I see only desperation and loneliness…and when you go to Alfheim, you'll forget all of this. And you will be better for it."

"You are a wicked person, Loki Odinson," her voice cracked. "Has nothing moved you? You used me. You and the All-Father. For your own purposes…" she paused. "Why did you do it?"

"For safe and unencumbered travel through Yggdrasil," he muttered.

She held her stomach. "Well. You'll have it, then," and she turned, and ran out of the room, down the stairs…nearly tripping several times…

Jane was just outside of the dining hall.

She burst in, and everyone stopped.

She looked for Thor and Odin, and when she spied them at the head table, went over to them. "You've done it. I do not love your son. And you can die with the knowledge that your greater good has ruined me," she screamed and shook. "And you," she glared at Thor. "May your life be a happy one. I can say that mine will, knowing that I'll never set eyes on you again," and she turned, leaving the palace.

Jane pulled her skirts up to gain better breadth and movement…

Neither of them ever loved her, and she was wretched. How silly she had been. How naive….

And Jane lost her stomach in a shrub. She shook, getting to her feet.

How could she have been so blind?

Because, she thought, she was a child. She was a child longing for the admiration of the Princes.

And she felt like the whore the palace thought that she was.

And hot tears streamed down her face…she was alone, and no one loved her, save her father.

It was better this way, she thought. And she made her way to the pool that Loki had showed her years ago…the one he had kissed her by…

Jane slumped on the bank, crying in earnest.

Wishing she was either dead, or that she had succeeded in running away when she was a young girl.

* * *

Thor was pounding on his door again.

And Loki was on the balcony, looking at the sky.

 _Crash._ There went his door, though he didn't flinch.

"Loki!" he boomed.

Nothing…he couldn't stand the man, and he wanted only to be alone.

He felt his approach, and almost turned and changed him into something hideous, but couldn't be bothered.

"Loki. Look at me."

Thor was standing next to him, he could feel his brawny presence. He turned, unaware of any look on his face. "What do you want, Thor?" he sighed.

"You love her."

"What does it matter if I did?"

"Everything, brother! If you love the maid, go to her!"

"She hates me," and he turned, going back into his room.

"Well, change her mind."

"It's not as simple as that, Thor. No matter what you may think, this is me we are speaking of…" he sat by the hearth.

"She loves you," he sat across from him.

Loki nodded. "Well, she did."

"A person cannot simply turn their heart on and off like a flicker of light. If Jane loves you, she hasn't simply stopped."

"You are a fool. I destroyed her," he slumped back. "I destroyed us both."

"And only you can mend it. You need to go to her, Loki. You need to tell her that you love her…" and he pulled a note from his pocket.

It was the letter Loki had written a few days ago…back when his love was not fully formed, and he was still manipulating the situation instead of ruining it. He pointed at it. "Where did you…?"

"I have my ways," he smiled, and handed the note to Loki. "And you may not have meant it in that note. But anyone could see that you love her now."

A tear slid down his cheek. He swallowed. "How can I? I hate myself," he whispered. "I deserve to leave as planned, and never set foot near her or Asgard again."

"Stop it now. Stop feeling sorry for yourself," Thor stood. "I have never loved, Loki. Never the way I should have liked. And I have suffered for it," he took a step toward him. "You love Jane Foster. And that is more precious than anything. Go to her and make up for everything that you did this past week. Mend two broken hearts."

Loki smiled, then looked at his hands. "What of your heart, Thor?"

"Mine? Well…I suppose Saga will do. I can learn to love her."

"No…I meant…are you in love with Jane?" and he looked up.

A brand smile stretched across Thor's face. "In love? With the stableman's daughter? Give me some credit, Loki."

…and his little brother stood. "What do I say to her?"

"You tell her that you're an idiot. That you were wildly wrong…that there was nothing in all of Yggdrasil that you've been more wrong about. And that you love her. Tell her," he continued. "That nothing would make your life happier, than for her to bestow her forgiveness, and that if she chooses, to love you in return."

Loki looked crookedly at him. "You sound like an expert."

"Well, if there is one thing that I've had practice with, it's groveling."

At that, Loki smiled. He nodded. "Perhaps I should wait until morning…"

"You'll go now, Loki. And if she dismisses you, you'll go back every day until she sees you. And until and unless she leaves Asgard, you'll continue to try. Nothing is more important than this, brother."

Loki swallowed. He nodded.

…and he disappeared.


	14. Chapter 14

She was crying, and she hated that she was. It meant that they had gotten the best of her. And she wanted that all for herself.

Jane hadn't had the benefit of her best self…she was navigating this alone. She was all alone save her father. She had no friends. She had no mother.

She had…

"Jane?"

She sat up and turned.

Loki was standing there, a nervous look on his visage.

She looked away. "I want to be alone."

"I understand, but…"

"No you don't. You really don't understand. And I want you to leave," she pulled her knees up and hugged them.

"Jane, please."

"Loki…I don't want to talk to you."

"I know you don't, but…"

And she stood. "No. No buts," and she faced him. "I'm going home," and she brushed passed him.

"When are you leaving for Alfheim?" he called after her.

"Why?"

"Because I will call every day until you consent to speak to me."

"Go home Loki," and Jane walked back.

She wouldn't play this game. She was tired of the game. She had _been_ the game.

And Jane went to her room, and looked out into the front garden. There was Loki, and he was standing where she had left him, not moving.

She sighed, turned and took her dress off…then went to bed.

Jane laid there, trying not to think, but completely unable to stop her mind. She was so humiliated. Everything hurt. She was heartbroken and felt the intensity of her ignorance fall upon her.

How silly and stupid she had been. How completely young. She hadn't grown, not really. She had received an education, gotten some new clothes…but what had she learned? That love is false.

That love isn't real.

That men use ladies for their own purposes, and usually the lady got hurt in the end.

Because they didn't matter. Women didn't matter…

Thor's treatment of them had proved that nicely. She should have seen then. Should have seen what he really was.

And then, what was Loki?

She cried more, and turned on her side.

She had thought him the perfect compliment to her. She believed that he was her split apart…the thought that her soul was a half of a whole…

And he owned the other half.

It felt that way sometimes…but it hadn't meant anything. It had been a lie. It had been a plot to win her heart and make her forget Thor.

And they succeeded.

She turned on her side and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Jane! It's almost dinner, child!"

Her father was pounding on her door.

She couldn't bear to face him after everything. "I'm not hungry!" she shouted.

She heard him grumbling, but then he went downstairs. Jane turned onto her back. She could stay right there until they left for Alfheim. She could stay in bed, staring at the ceiling.

But, she thought, what good would that do? To wallow in self pity would not do or accomplish anything. It would make her the wretched fool she felt herself to be.

Jane sighed, then got up and pulled on a wrap. She went to her window, and there was Loki, once more, in the front garden. His back was toward her. She rolled her eyes and went downstairs.

* * *

"Jane."

She was scrubbing the kitchen floor.

"Jane, stop."

"I'm busy."

She heard her father sigh. "I see that. Can we talk for a minute? Just a minute, then I'll leave you be."

She wiped her brow with the back of hand and rocked back on her haunches. She looked at him with some eagerness mixed with annoyance. "Well?"

"I know that you're hurting. I see that. And though I don't know what you are thinking, I heard some of what happened last evening."

She dropped her gaze and blanched. Her father had heard…she felt ill.

"…and I want you to know that I love you. No matter what. And you can be sad and angry, but don't stay that way, Jane. You're so much more than how they treated you."

She looked at him. He was smiling at her. She nodded.

"Do you love him?" he asked.

She dropped her gaze and played with the cloth she had been scrubbing the floor with. "Yes. But I hate him too. And I feel like I don't know him."

"Well, you don't. But if you love him, there is something that you know about him."

"What's that?"

"That something is there worthy of your love."

She smiled and looked up once more. "I don't know. I'm confused and I feel foolish."

"Yes. And I'm sorry," he went to her and pulled her to standing. "You didn't deserve any of that. But I'd ask you to speak to the Princes before we leave, or you will spend the rest of your life regretting you didn't. And they don't deserve to have your regret," he kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, papa," she smiled. Jane hadn't called him 'papa' in some time. She looked around. "I can't now…I just can't…"

"No," he shuffled his feet. "Jane…which prince are we talking about?"

Her eyes snapped to his. "Loki," she replied, sounding scandalized.

"Right. Just making sure," and he left.

Jane shook her head. But she smiled, and went to the doorway, a smallish window in it. He was there, sitting by the stream…

* * *

He had sat there for some time, and was loathe to leave, but thought that perhaps he should soon. It was becoming ridiculous, this sitting outside of her house. He had thought that by now, she would have come outside…that at least, in the morning…

But no.

Stubborn woman.

"Loki?"

He sighed. "What do you want?"

Thor sat next to him. "Well, are you simply going to sit there? Aren't you even going to attempt to speak with her?"

"I did. She told me to go away."

"Ah, well," he sat next to him and clapped Loki on his leg. "I've heard that before. Give her a night, and then try again!"

"I am not going to bother her, Thor. She has every reason to be upset, and I'm the last person she wants to see."

"I admire your restraint, brother. But I believe it's ill gotten. You need to make her talk to you. It's the only way…if you wait too long, she'll think that you don't care."

"How did you reach that conclusion, hm?" Loki looked at him crookedly. His brother could be so daft.

'Experience," replied Thor, and he got up. "Don't let her wait. Go and tell her. And if she tosses you out again, give her up. There are plenty of ladies in the great Tree!" and he left him there.

"Spoken like a man in love," he shook his head. "What an inspiration."

He was feeling sick, though, and believed it was best that he went back. Loki stood and went to the palace, hands in pockets, head down.

He entered…

"Loki."

He looked up into the face of his father. He forced his features into a neutral look. "Father," he nodded.

"You are unwell, son."

"Am I?"

"I think so. You wait for the Foster girl by her house, and she won't see you."

"No. But, why would she? She has been humiliated, her heart is broken. And it was us who inflicted these wounds upon her."

Odin nodded. "Aye, son. And I am sorry, but it worked exactly as I had planned."

Loki's face contorted. "As you planned?" he spat. "Have you no feeling at all?"

"Well, you have, now. Loki…I thought that…perhaps…with some push, that Jane might grow to care for you. And that you might care for her in turn. And there you are."

"What are you talking about?"

Odin smiled, then folded his hands behind him. "Thor was to marry Saga, there was nothing else for it. And I knew he wouldn't mind in the end. He is easily touched, and as long as the maid had a pretty face and was good enough in spirit, he would yield. What I saw, and indeed, have seen, in Jane Foster, was something else entirely. She went to Alfheim for school…she has a keen mind," he turned to Loki. "Much like you. She, I decided was much better suited for you. And, if we could redirect your brother's gaze in the interim, so much the better."

"You orchestrated all of this?" Loki was dumbfounded.

"In a manner of speaking. You love the girl, son. Don't waste any more time," he went over to him and patted his shoulder, then turned to leave.

And Loki stood there, not knowing what to say or so. "Father?"

"Hm?"

"What do I do?" and he turned to look at him.

"Tell her that in the middle of all this, you fell in love with her. And Jane will dismiss you. But if she truly loves you, she will come back," Odin nodded and left him there.

He sighed. He hated it when Odin was right…

…he went up to his chambers and took out some paper and a pen. He'd send a letter over to her, and call later. Or in the morning. Something.

 _Jane,_

 _I know that you hate me. I hate myself…_

He paused. He looked out of the window. Yes. He did hate himself.

 _But I also know that I'm in love with you. It may be impossible to believe. I hardly do. I don't know when this happened, but I am miserable for causing you such pain. I did not know that your heart could be touched by me in such a way, I had believed that I'd merely turn your gaze from Thor._

 _Yet, inexplicably, you love me._

 _And even more befuddling, I love you._

 _Not befuddling that someone could love you, for you are the most beguiling creature I have ever known. But confusing because no one believed me capable of such feeling. I certainly never believed it._

 _Yet here I am, in misery, in a state…I want only you…you, Jane, my friend. Still another thing I never sought nor thought possible for my own._

 _I am wretched, and I long for your forgiveness. I know I don't deserve it, but I beg you to put me out of my misery and bestow it._

 _My dearest Jane, I am so sorry. I never thought that you would care for me, so I thought little of this scheme._

 _I long for you to whisper your words once more, but I will accept any communication you will offer._

 _I'll call, and hope only that you consent to see me._

 _Soon,_

 _Loki_

He folded the note and waved a hand, sending it to Jane.

There. It was done. She either will speak to him or she won't, and there was nothing more he could do.

He would take a respite for a short while, and then see if she'd speak with him.

Loki went to his bed and laid down. He closed his eyes, and not realizing just how exhausted he was, fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

It was there…just materialized there…and she knew who it was from.

Jane swallowed…she hesitated. By gods, she had no desire to want to read it.

But she did. She wanted to.

It was on the wooden table, green, glowing dust falling on it, then disappearing. Jane was fascinated by his powers, even now.

She went over to it, and touched the paper, then took her hand away quickly. A tear formed as she contemplated what she was going to do.

She _should_ toss it in the hearth.

But, she was also very curious. She sighed, then picked it up…

And she read it.

Tears slid down her face as she read, and she hated him and loved him more than ever, and in equal measure. What intense feelings he inspired in her!

Jane placed the note down and got up. Loki would be there later, she was certain he wouldn't wait until morning.

And she would need to speak with him.


	15. Chapter 15

He was standing on the balcony, and it was late.

Or early, depending on how one viewed it.

Loki couldn't sleep. He had sent the letter to Jane a few hours ago now, and he was nervous. He wanted to know if she loved him enough to forgive him.

He doubted it.

Loki ran his hand through his hair and sighed. There was no point in trying to sleep. He had better walk…

The garden was dimply lit with starlight, it feathered through the leaves. There were insect sounds, soft humming emanated from the ground as he walked. There was a chill about the place, and he shivered slightly.

He had long believed himself incapable of being touched the way Jane had touched his heart. He had had a lifetime of evidence to prove it. It was unfathomable, really…and he hadn't bothered looking for signs, for it was impossible. He was certain.

And he had been wrong.

Loki sat on a bench and looked at the sky. Love, thus far, had hurt. It was all misery and uncertainty. He would be much happier without it.

But the vessel would not be silenced once it had been heard, and he ached for it.

What a mess.

He leaned forward and covered his face with his hands.

"Can't sleep?"

He looked up and saw Jane Foster walking toward him.

"Neither can I. It's a pity, because it is a lovely evening for it."

"For what?" he found his voice as she sat next to him.

"Rest," she looked at the sky.

He couldn't tear his eyes from her…she was in a cream colored wrap, tight around her…barefoot, her hair down.

She was a vision.

"What are you doing here, Jane?"

She turned and smiled. "I received your letter."

He swallowed and nodded.

"I don't forgive you, for doing that would mean that I am willing to forget, and I'm not certain that I can."

His gaze fell. "I understand."

"However, I am willing to put you on a probationary period."

He cocked a brow. "I beg your pardon?"

"Well, seeing as how we love one another, it would be silly to dismiss it, when it's hardly a chance at all, wouldn't it?"

His jaw dropped and he nodded stupidly.

"And since we neither of us are silly…" she smirked a touch.

"No."

"…perhaps we ought to see where this takes us."

"Jane, are you…what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I love you, and that you love me. And maybe, for now, we should just see. I feel as though I may need to get to know you all over again, but…" she swallowed. "I think I'd like to try."

And he felt light…as though everything in his life were a culmination of this point…that he had been waiting for this to happen…"You may be disappointed."

She looked at him very deliberately, then moved closer to him. "I'll risk it," and she touched his cheek…

Their lips met, and a warmth overtook them both. The kiss deepened, and it was fervent and desperate, as though they did not believe that it would ever happen…hands grasped at clothing, and pulled them closer…

"Jane Jane Jane…" he panted, pulling slightly away…and he trailed kisses down her neck…"I was so worried…"

"Of?" she whispered.

He looked at her. "Of never feeling you again," he cupped her face.

"I'm here, Loki. And I'm going to try…but you've given me more than I could have imagined."

"What's that?"

She smiled. "The moon," and she kissed him again.

…and the moonlight dipped in between them, the only thing able to seep through their bodies…

"I…" he swallowed. "You are full young, Jane. And inexperienced. I do not wish to tarnish you nor make you uncomfortable."

Her gaze fell and she nodded. "But where there is love, Loki, there can be no blemish nor anything but ease," she smiled and looked at him. "We are away to Alfheim."

"Yes."

"And will you come?"

He smiled at her. "Aye, love. With pleasure."

"Then allow me to have some, Loki. I have never in my life known it…"

He was hesitant, for he had never made love to a virgin. In fact, it was fair to say that love making had been rather dispassionate for him.

He looked at her steadily and then his eyes trailed down her person…her wrap was opened slightly from their embrace…and he touched the hem, opening it further. When he looked at her, her eyes were closed…

…off went her wrap, her nightdress just underneath, and he cupped her breast as she let out a sigh.

"You're the most beautiful creature I've ever beheld," he said, his passion rising. "Please ease my pain and kiss me…"

Jane opened her eyes and leaned over, claiming his mouth.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to the ground in a heap. Loki was resolute now, and pulled her gown over her head…

And there Jane Foster was, naked on the grass.

She started to raise her arms up to cover herself, but he took her hands. "No," he said, then waved his hand…his clothing disappearing…"Is that better?" he smiled.

Jane looked at him. She had never seen a naked man before…her father was always covered, and statues, she thought, didn't really count.

She swallowed. She nodded. "Will it hurt?" she whispered.

"No," though he couldn't be absolutely certain. "I promise you…I will not hurt you," and he smiled.

She nodded.

And he rubbed his hands over her body…feeling his passion mounting…

…he fell in between her legs and kissed her sex.

Jane cried out, and, using this as encouragement, his kiss grew deeper…he hummed into her, feeling her fluids begin to flow…and she sung her own song above him, her legs twitching at his ministrations…

He sat up and looked into her face, wanton and need…

And Loki slipped himself into Jane delicately, a little at a time, until he pushed through and she gasped.

"Are you all right?" he whispered, feeling her taut and pull at him.

She nodded slowly.

"Can I move?" he asked.

"Slowly," she said, feeling full yet nervous.

…and he did. Slowly he moved, back and forth, looming large above her…she wanted him closer, so she pulled him down to her lips and he kissed her…

"Jane," he said into her mouth. "I love you with everything that I am…" his pace quickened. "I'm so sorry that I hurt you…" and he kissed her again.

She couldn't think…they were moving in tandem, and she could feel his growing inside of her…He groaned…

And spent himself.

He couldn't feel anything but a tingle all over his body…he looked at her, and she was smiling…"Did I hurt you?"

"No. It didn't hurt, exactly," she said, touching his cheek. "I don't want to go home, Loki…"

"Then you shan't," and he waved his hand, and they were in his rooms, Jane wrapped around him close.

"I love you," she whispered.

* * *

It was two weeks before the call of Alfheim made its way back to the lovers. Mr Foster was ready enough to make the journey. Asgard had lost her attraction for him after everything that had happened.

But he was happy for his daughter, no matter how odd he thought the circumstances of her love. It was clear to him that the sorcerer Prince was very much in love with her, and that had to be good enough for him.

Odin and Frigga were saddened by Loki's determination to go to Alfheim, despite Odin's talk with him.

"I go where Jane goes, mother. There is simply no discussion we can have."

"If there is a wedding, son…"

"We will be back for it."

"And what of your brother's upcoming wedding?" Frigga smiled.

"Well, we shall make an appearance, then," he kissed her cheek and walked from the palace.

With long strides, Loki walked to the BiFrost, down the Rainbow Bridge, to where Jane and her father were waiting. He was anxious to get on with it.

They had secured a place in Alfheim for now, and he hoped that Jane _would_ consent to marriage soon, so that a place of their own would be possible.

He entered, and Heimdall smiled. "Well, Prince Loki. Off to Alfheim, then?"

"I am. We shall return for Thor's wedding, though."

"And do you plan on staying there indefinitely?" Heimdall moved aside.

Loki looked at Jane and Mr Foster. "I plan on no plans, Heimdall," he took Jane's hand…

…and they disappeared into the BiFrost.

* * *

 _AN: Well, that's it! Thanks for your patience with this. I hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
